La niña mala
by MNFV
Summary: (adaptacion) Quinn ve cumplido el sueño que alimento desde pequeña: Vivir en París. Pero el Reencuentro Con un amor de adolescencia lo cambiara todo. La joven, inconformista, aventurera, pragmática e inquieta, la arrastrará fuera del pequeño mundo de ambiciones.¿Cual es tu verdadero nombre? Faberry!
1. Lily

Capítulo 1: Lily 

Verano de 1950

Uno de los mejores veranos de mi vida. Era época de carnavales y eso significaba Orquestas, bailes en el Club Terrazas de Miraflores y del Law tenis en lima, todo tipo de campeonatos, fiestas y salidas cada día. Aunque esas cosas pasaban todos los años, hubo algo que hizo ese verano, el más divertido, confuso, alocado… La llegada del "amor". Así es, ese sentimiento comenzaba a florecer en los adolescentes de mi barrio, las calles de Diego Ferre, Juan Fanning y Colón, incluyéndome a mí, Quinn Fabray.

-Y los ganadores son… Poder Q!- anunciaba el arbitro al termino del partido de futbol más importante del barrio.

P: -Poder Q imparable! –grito mi mejor amigo, levantándome en el aire- y todo gracias a ti flaca!

Compañeros: - QUINN QUINN QUINN QUINN- gritaban todos mis compañeros de equipo en coro.

Q: y ustedes que no me querían en su equipo por ser una chica!

P: hubiésemos cometido un gravísimo error, es que es increíble!, el partido de Futbol, la carrera en bicicleta, las pruebas de atletismo y las de natación; de verdad que pareces un pez! Estas segura que no te criaste en la playa?

Q: ja! Solo soy jodidamente buena en todo.

P: bueno chicos, para celebrar, hoy habrá fiesta en la noche!

Q: bailaremos mambo hasta las 4 de la mañana! – todos hicieron barra conmigo.

En esos años, el mambo fue todo un boom! Hasta había habido un campeonato de mambo en la plaza de Acho, días antes. Fue un gran éxito pese a la amenaza del arzobispo de lima, de excomulgar a todas las parejas participantes.

Noche

P: otro trago compañera?

Q: otro trago! – me dio otro vaso de cerveza- eh mira a ese Cojinoba parece que al fin se le declarará a esa chica.

P: nos acercamos para ver como le rompe el corazón?

Q: eres malvado – nos escabullimos detrás del muro del recinto a escuchar la conversación

_C: e…. yo siento muchas cosas por ti!

X: cosas?

C: ya ya sabes… me gustaría que anduviéramos… que seas mi novia! –dijo casi gritando

X: te gusto?

C: si! Desde hace mucho tiempo… entonces… que dices

X: mmmm si! Si quiero ser tu novia! – Cojinoba se puso a saltar de alegría y le dio un fuerte abrazo._

P: bien hecho cojinoba! –puck se asomo- OIGAN TODOOOS, TENEMOS UNA NUEVA PAREJITA EN EL BARRIO!

Q: wiiiiiiuuuuu beso beso beso besoo! –todos me acompañaron en coro.

C: -estaba rojo como un tomate- a… aun estoy muy joven para besar…

P: -todo el mundo se empezó a reir- jajajajaja nos cuentas cuando la hayas besado eh!

Luego de todas esas carcajadas, yo y puck nos sentamos y comenzamos a reflexionar de todas esas parejas que se habían formado en nuestro barrio. Tico rompió con Use y se le declaro a Laurita, Victor se le declaro a Use y este rompió con Inge, Juan se le declaro a Inge y rompió con Ilse. Todos estaban locos de amor!, los enamoramientos se deshacían y rehacían.

P: este cojinoba se le declaro, pero a saber con quien saldrá agarrado de la mano al final de la fiesta.

Q: "que relajo! Esta juventud va de mal en peor, espero que tu no seas así Quinne" diría mi viejo tio Albert

P: oye mira quien te esta mirando

Q: quien? –levante mi cabeza.

P: Ilse

Q: ooohhh Crees que Juan se moleste y la saco a bailar? Esta canción me encanta!

P: pues ahora esta con otra… anda sácala a bailar –me dio un codazo.

Q: ya ya ya –me levante y camine hacia Ilse- Bailarías esta canción conmigo?

I: -suspira- contigo bailo hasta ese aburrido vals- tomo mi mano y fuimos a la pista de baile, aunque esa expresión se me hizo media extraña, bueeno era solo un baile

Se preguntaran… 1950 y los chicos no escandalizándose porque una chica saca a bailar a otra? La respuesta es simple, nadie en el barrio me veía como una chica, La mayoria me trataban como un chico, hasta los adultos! Y bueno yo traía siempre mi cabello hasta los hombros, no vestía esos ridículos vestidos, jugaba futbol, etc etc; tanto era que hasta puck me decía que solo me faltaba pene.

Volviendo al asunto del baile, la orquesta tocaba mi mambo favorito, yo no era exactamente la mejor bailarina, pero me defendía. Bailar el Mambo era todo un terremoto! Moviéndose, saltando, brincando, haciendo figuras, etc.

Q: -terminado el baile, me puse a conversar un rato con Ilse- bailas muy bien eh!

I: no tanto como tu –puso su mano sobre la mia- oye… es verdad que eres una chica?

Q: no se nota?

I: oh… bueno es que… no es que me moleste que seas una chica… Porque no tienes nada de chica, eres valiente, fuerte, muy graciosa… -note un ligero sonrojo- oye… estaría mal si me gustaras?

Q: - no sabia si sonrojarme o decirle de frente que no, osea nunca se me había declarado una chica, pero también Ilse no era mi tipo- supongo que no esta mal pero… no lo siento...

I: -se le pusieron los ojos llorosos- es por puck? Estas enamorada de el no es cierto?

Q: -hice una mueca de asco- eeeewwww de ese idiota? Claro que no! es solo mi mejor amigo.

I: entonces porque!

Q: no no no llores por favor! –le tape la boca antes de que gritara como una cotorra- no eres mi tipo… eres linda y agradable pero, a mi me gustan otro tipo de chicas.

I: puedo besarte?! –dijo gritando en mi mano.

Q: - mordio mi mano y me tomo la cara- hey hey espera! –jalaba mi cara hacia el otro lado para evitar ese beso.

I: puedo convencer a mi padre para que podamos casarnos!

Q: eh! Aléjate! –logre safarme de sus garras, pero ella tomo mi brazo y lo jalo

I: solo un momento! Un pequeño beso!

Q: NOAH PUCKERMAN! AYUDAMEEEEE! –Puck me vio y vino a rescatarme.

P: para para Ilse! –logro que esa loca me soltara y yo me fui a esconder detrás de Puck- Por poco y te saca el brazo

Q: e…e..esta loca!

I: -sus ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas y se fue corriendo de la fiesta- eres mala!

P: oye! Que paso?

Q: me quiso besar!

P: y?

Q: no es mi tipo, y además mi primer beso será con alguien especial.

P: pero conocemos a Ilse desde hace mucho tiempo

Q: eso no la hace especial para mi!

P: bueno lo que digas, cambiando de tema, ya viste eso? –señalo al circulo de gente que se había formado en la pista- hay dos chicas que acaban de llegar y vieras como bailan!

Q: -El y yo nos acercamos al circulo y vimos a las chicas que bailaban como todas unas profesionales del mambo- Quienes son?

P: dicen que se llaman Lucy y Lily, tienen entre trece y quince años, la de cabello mas claro se llama Lucy, y la que tiene cabello marrón y una particular nariz, es Lily. Dicen que vienen de Chile!

Q: chile? –pregunte al quedarme viendo a Lily- es muy bonita…

Desde ese día, esas dos hermanas pusieron de vuelta y media a todo Miraflores… bueno a mi más que a otros. Esa inconfundible y graciosa manerita de hablar, su cabello marron y su "particular" nariz, como decía Puck; también sus hermosos ojos color café, esa altura perfecta; debía medir 1,54 bajita… pero eso era lo que me atraía...

El adjetivo llamativa parecía inventado para ellas pero, sin dejar de serlo, Lucy no lo era tanto como su hermana, esta vestia con más sobriedad que Lily y era más callada. Todo a comparación con ese trompo, esa llama al viento, ese fuego fauto que era Lily cuando reventaba el mambo y nos poníamos a bailar.

A la semana que llegaron, yo ya era amiga de Lily, cuando conversábamos hablábamos de todo, sin parar, hasta que cayera la noche. Me había enamorado de lo vacilona que era, lo alegre, delicada y linda… y bueno ese dato no era un secreto

Q: - conversando en el cumpleaños de Puck- a si que no hay ni pobres ni mendigos, a los chicos y a las chicas les dejan quedarse hasta el amanecer, bailar pegaditos y jamás se ve a los viejos espiando en las fiestas para reñir si alguien se propasaba? Que envidia!

R (Es obvio que es Lily): también nos dejan entrar a ver películas para mayores y podemos fumar sin escondernos.

Q: hey… pero si es asi… porque te has venido a vivir al Peru?

R: -se puso palida- Qu…quieres bailar? Me encanta esta canción –tomo mi mano y me arrastro a la pista.

Q: Como….digas Lily

Lily bailaba con un ritmo sabroso y mucha gracia, sonriendo y canturreando la letra de la canción, alzando los brazos, mostrando las rodillas y moviendo la cintura y los hombros de manera que todo su cuerpecito, al que modelaba con tanta malicia y tantas curvas; las faldas y las blusas que llevaba, parecía encresparse, vibrar y participar del baile de la punta de los cabellos a los pies. En ese momento yo la estaba pasando mal, pues no podía seguirla al momento de bailar, además… ¿Cómo seguir sin enredarse el torbellino endiablado de esas piernas y patitas saltarinas? ¡Imposible! Pero era igual, lo disfrutaba y ella a veces se reía de mis tropezones. Yo era una vergüenza comparada con ella, una razón más para que todos nos quedaran mirando.

R: jajajaja tienes que parcticar! – me dio un abrazo- Bailamos otro?

Q: -jadeando- tengo tengo que descansar.

R: bueno esta bien, bailare con otra persona –me acaricio la cara y se fue.

Q: -camine hacia puck- sabes lo que dice mi tio Albert de ella? "!Que niñita! Baila como una Tongolele, como una rumbera de película mexicana, Bueno no nos olvidemos que es chilena, el fuerte de las mujeres de ese país no es la virtud" El no sabe de lo que habla…

P: pues en lo de que baila como una tongolele, no esta del todo equivocado.

Q: sabes… ella y yo seremos enamoradas, tiraremos plan, nos querremos mucho, pasaremos a novias, nos casaremos y terminaremos en Paris, con mucho dinero y muy felices!

P: Estas enamorada como un becerro

Q: y quien no…

P: Pues, puedes comenzar toda esa fantasía tuya, comenzando con pedirle que sea tu enamorada – Notaba un poco serio a mi amigo….

Q: mañana en el cine, me le declarare y estoy segura que dirá que si

P: haz lo que quieras…

Q: - nos quedamos callados un rato- quieres tomar una cerveza?

P: no gracias… -se paro- tengo que ir al baño.

Q: oh… esta bien…

Algo raro pasaba con puck ese día, no estaba muy feliz del todo aunque fuera su cumpleaños.

**Esta historia es una adaptación de el libro de Mario Vargas llosa "Travesuras de la niña mala"**

**Espero que la hayan disfrutado :)**


	2. Di que si

**Esta es una adaptación de el libro "travesuras de la niña mala" sus personajes pertenecen a la serie glee y al autor Mario Vargas llosa.**

Capitulo 2: di que si

Y asi como dije, al siguiente día la lleve al cine que estaba en el parque central de Miraflores, era la matinée de ese día. Íbamos a ver "amor en conserva" elegí esta comedia romántica para prepararme y también prepararla de mi declaración.

Q: espero que te guste esta película, es una de los hermanos marx.

R: hay que sabionda, déjame echarte flores –dijo en tono burlon- hey, quieres oir un chiste? Antes de que empiece?

Q: a ver

R: un tipo va al doctor y le dice "doctor ya me he tirado a 10 putas y sigo con ardor de estomago!" y el doctor le dice "sal de frutas, idiota, te dije SAL DE FRUTAS"- los chicos que estaban a mi costado se rieron, pero las chicas solo se le quedaron mirando con cara de espanto.

Q: jajajajajaja oye tu nunca cambias… - Ella siempre era chistosa y original, se pasaba la mitad del tiempo diciendo cosas en doble sentido, haciendo adivinanzas y contando unos chistes tan colorados que las chicas del barrio las "hacían comerse un pavo".

R: esperemos que esta película no…. ACABE pronto, verdad? –me tomo de la mano.

Q: -al principio no entendí, pero luego me puse roja como un tomate- se…seguro…

Ya había comenzado la película, era muy divertida, pero veía que a mis amigos lo que menos les importaba era el desarrollo de la película, pues todos "tiraban plan" con sus enamoradas. Se daban desde besos anodinos hasta esos chupetazos lingüísticos, también malos tocamientos que seguro tendrían que confesarle al padre como un pecado mortal.

Q: -yo hasta ahora solo había atinado a agarrarle la mano, pero hoy definitivamente iba a hacer un avance- Esta bonita la película no? –pase un brazo por sus hombros y la abrace.

R: Romance… da igual, todo acabara en la cama, no?

Q: quisas, pero ahora solo tienen ese amor puro…

R: -acomodo su cabeza en mi hombro- si pué…

Q: -con mucha valentía le di un rápido beso en la mejilla- lo siento...

R: -ella se sonrojo un poco- que, tambien me llevaras a la cama?

Q: -me puse toda roja de nuevo, esa no era mi intención, definitivamente- nono solo yo… fue algo….- no sabía que decir, ella solo rio y me dio un pequeño golpe en el estomago.

R: -nos miramos a los ojos- ese es tu "algo"? – y sin que yo pudiera hacer nada, ella pego sus labios a los mios por un segundo- ese fue mi algo…

Q: -estaba en shock y quería un poco más, asi que me acerque a sus labios- otro…

R: -ella puso su dedo en mis labios- no no, eso si que no, flaquita.

Q: -suspire, resignada- está bien… - aunque me quedara con las ganas, ya Lily me había besado, que más podía pedir en ese momento!

Al término de la película todos se dirigían a casa, menos Lily y yo, que nos quedamos paseando por el parque, agarradas de la mano. Ella contándome sus colorados chistes y yo riéndome a carcajadas. Amaba su manera de hablar, la entonación y la música de sus palabras, tan distintas de las peruanas… ah por todos los cielos de veras estaba templada al cien por ciento.

R: aquí va otro, había un par de amigas que tomaban un café, una le dice "pues a mi me gustan los hombres como el café" la otra le dice "morenos fuertes y calientes?" y la otra dice "no, cuatro veces al día" –las dos comenzamos a reírnos de nuevo, de veras que era imparable.

Q: jajaja… oye Lily, hace tiempo que te quiero preguntar algo

R: que si soy virgen?

Q: am no no no no es eso –la tome de las manos- Quiero que seas mi enamorada

R: -ella me miro y sonrió un poco- mira Quinn, lo siento pero… creo que estoy muy joven para tener enamorada… apenas tengo 14…

Q: -me decepcione un poco, pero luego levante la cabeza, entusiastamente- bueno…e…entonces será en otra ocasión –será en otra ocasión? Que frase mas absurda…

R: yo… ya tengo que irme

Q: te llevo a tu casa

R: nono esta bien, yo me ire sola –me dijo un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

Luego de unos días fuimos con los demás a la playa, las dos actuamos de lo más normal, aunque la veía un poco más apegada a mi, lo cual me daba más ánimos para volver a intentar declararme.  
Cuando cayó la tarde nos quedamos sentadas viendo la puesta del sol, que se divisaba allá al fondo, en los confines del océano, el disco rojo, llameando, despidiéndose con rayos y luces de fogueo mientras se ahogaba en las aguas del pacifico. La carita de Lily se concentraba con el mismo fervor con que iba a comulgar en la misa de las doce de la parroquia, la vista fija en aquella bola ígnea, esperando el instante en que el mar se tragara el ultimo rayito.

R: oye flaquita… que planes para el futuro tienes…?

Q: pienso estudiar derecho, cuando ya graduada, me ire a Paris con un cargo de Diplomática y quizás me dedique a la política también

R: porque en París? Y no algo más cerca como Caracas

Q: porque allá… vivir es vivir, Francia es el país de la cultura… Desde que tengo uso de razón, sueño con vivir en parís. Ahí la vida es más rica, más alegre, más hermosa.

R: y dime sabionda, sabes francés?

Q: maso menos, además de estudiar inglés en el instituto peruano-norteamericano, voy a la Alliance Françoise tres veces por semana.

R: vaya, impresionante flaca

Q: y tú? Que planes para el futuro –ella tomo uno de mis cabellos y comenzó a jugar con el.

R: pienso trabajar en alguna agencia de turismo o quizás una compañía de aviación, como azafata. Así podría viajar gratis por el mundo entero. Viajar, viajar y viajar, conocer todos los países del mundo.

Q: bueno, al menos ya conoces dos, chile y Perú, que más quieres? En comparación conmigo… yo nunca he salido de Miraflores.

R: crees que tu sueño se cumplirá?

Q: mmm no lo se

R: porque?

Q: porque tu estas incluida en el… y bueno creo que conquistarte va a estar difícil…

R: si puuuuuu- junto de nuevo sus labios con los míos por un segundo- jejejeje no no eso si que no flaquita.

Todos mis amigos se burlaban de mi, de lo embobada que estaba por Lily, Puck me dijo una vez " estas hecha un becerro, flaca, estás azul, te derrites de tanto camote, flaca" pero de broma en broma, sentí que el estaba siendo un poco rudo con ellas "pero sabes, son unas huachafas, su hermana lucy seguramente se oxigeno el pelo y la otra, tiene la nariz de un pelicano; sabias que han comenzado a decirles, las cucarachas?" yo sentí que la sangre me hirvió y le lance un puñetazo directo al mentón, luego el me dio otro en la cara y asi comenzamos a darnos de trompadas en frente de todos los chicos del barrio. Era cierto que Lily y Lucy no eran las más ricas del barrio… sino todo lo contrario, se notaba que no tenían mucho dinero… Tenía entendido que Vivian en un departamento, en un angosto edificio de tres pisos, en la calle esperanza. Y en Miraflores, en esos años, en los departamentos solo Vivian los pobretones… esa disminuida especie humana a la que parecían pertenecer las dos chicas.  
Nunca les vi las cara a sus papás. Ellas nunca nos llevaron ni a mi ni a ninguna chica o chico del barrio a su casa. Nunca celebraron un cumpleaños, ni dieron una fiesta, ni nos invitaron a tomar el te y a jugar, como si se avergonzaran de lo modesto que era el lugar en donde vivian.  
A mi, que fueran pobres y que se avergonzaran de lo que tenían me llenaba de comasión, aumentaba mi amor por Lily.

Luego de todo el problema con Puck, no nos hablamos por una semana, bueno hasta la siguiente fiesta, en la que nuestros amigos nos hicieron amistar.

P: mira, perdóname si? Odio que estemos peleados… Sabes que eres mi mejor amiga en todo el mundo.

Q: y tu el mio… pero porque hablaste tan mal de ellas… eso si me enojo demasiado

P: creo que estaba celoso, tu pasas mucho tiempo con Lily y ya no vas ni si quiera a jugar futbol con nosotros

Q: estoy enamorada…

P: y como un becerro –Puso una mano en mi cabeza- no volveré a hablar mal de ellas, pero tu también, ven a jugar más a menudo con nosotros

Q: en eso tienes razón, he estado descuidando a mis amigos, prometo que la siguiente vez ire y seremos campeones!

P: poder Q?

Q: poder Q!

Luego de haber arreglado eso, me di ánimos a mí misma y a la siguiente semana me le declare a Lily por segunda vez en la pista de patinaje que se inauguró justamente ese verano al pie del parque Salazar, nos divertimos, ya la había besado en la esquina de la boca, en el borde de las orejas y hasta había juntado de nuevo sus labios con los míos, pero la respuesta fue otro no, pues necesitaba pensarlo porque, aunque admitió que yo le gustaba, sus padres le habían pedido que no estuviera con nadie, hasta que terminara el Cuarto de secundaria y ella todavía estaba en tercero.  
Hay gente que dice que soy muy persistente, bueno admito que es cierto, pues me le volví a declarar la siguiente semana, poco antes del gran lio, La invite a tomar un milk-shake de vainilla en el Cream Rica de la avenida Larco, y por su puesto otra vez me dijo que no.

Pero luego de unos días lo pensé, para que me iba a decir que si ya que estando como estábamos, parecíamos enamoradas. ¿no nos ponían siempre de pareja donde Marta, cuando jugábamos a las verdades? ¿No bailaba ella conmigo más que con cualquiera en las fiestas? ¿Para que pues, me iba a dar formalmente el sí, si todo Miraflores ya nos creía enamoradas? Con su fachita de modelo, unos ojos oscuros y picaros, y una boquita de labios carnosos, Lily era la coquetería hecha mujer.

Pero aun así no me iba a rendir, La siguiente semana era el cumpleaños de Ilse, ahí, estaba segura que me daría el sí!

**Espero que les haya gustado :)**


	3. Derrumbe

**Los "LiLys" son apropósito ;) **

**Es una adaptación, los personajes no me pertenecen, son del programa de tv "glee" y Tambien del autor Mario Vargas llosa.**

* * *

Capitulo 3: Derrumbe 

En esta última semana todos mis amigos y sobre todo mis amigas que comenzaban a esparcir rumores y a rajar más de Lily y lucy, las tachaban de "muertas de hambre" y "pobretonas".

P: y así pues… -contó puck mientras charlábamos con los demás- así fue de fuerte la pelea entre mis padres…

T: esas cosas pasan, ya se arreglaran –dijo tico.

Q: oigan chicos… donde están Lily y lucy?

U: no las iba a invitar a mi casa otra vez! Has visto bien como se maquillan y como se visten? Siempre usan las mismas faldas, blusas y sandalias; no son de nuestra clase social –decía Use

Q: y que tiene que no sean de nuestra clase social, son nuestras amigas no?- musité, llena de indignación- ustedes solo les tienen envidia, envidia verde, envidia ponzoñosa!

L: Porque se dejan pegar el cuerpo al bailar, así, quien va a planchar? Son unas cualquiera –mire con desprecio a Laura

Q: que has dicho!- golpeé la pared.

I: además, ellas son unas agrandadas y unas descaradas! Cuentan unos chistes colorados que una señorita decente no contaría – Ilse me miro a los ojos – de verdad no sé qué le ves a Lily

Q: pues, ella es regia y moderna, mientras tú eres una remilgada, atrasada, anticuada y cucufata!

I: a mucha honra! – me respondió.

Q: -me harte y me propuse a irme- aunque ustedes digan todo eso… en el fondo sienten fascinación por ellas, algo así como la fascinación que ejerce una cobra sobre un pajarito, que lo hipnotiza antes de tragárselo. Sé que envidian lo libres que son ellas, a comparación de ustedes. Como salir a todas partes, quedarse hasta tarde en las fiestas sin tener que pedir permiso.

I: todas nos vamos de la fiesta a las doce de la noche porque luego de esa hora ninguna chica decente está bailando ni conversando en las calles, eso solo lo hacen las agrandadas, las huachafas y las cholas… como las chilenas.

Q: -le dediqué una mirada de odio- me tienes cansada! –me dirigí hacia ella, pero Puck me detuvo.

P: CALMATE! – Puck me arrastro hasta afuera de la casa de Use- Tranquila si? Son unas envidiosas…

Q: deberían disculparse por rajar tanto de ella

P: son unas descerebradas, ignóralas

Q: pero!

P: mira, primero cálmate y cuando lo estés, vuelves a la fiesta y te invito una cerveza.

Q: mejor me voy a casa…

P: aun son las 11

Q: no, está bien… discúlpame con los demás, pero me voy, no estaré en el mismo lugar que esas envidiosas

P: como quieras –me dio unas palmadas en la espalda y se fue- buenas noches y sueña con la chilena!-bromeó.

Luego de eso, me dije que ya no iba a ver más a esas víboras, ya había desechado la idea de ir al Quinceañero de Ilse y de confesarme, por cuarta vez, ante Lily. Ya será en otra ocasión, me dije a mi misma. Pero a pesar de mi decisión, Noah logró convencerme para que vaya a ese quinceañero. Que también habían invitado a Lily y a Lucy, que todo Miraflores estaría en esa fiesta y que no me la podía perder. Quería desistir, pero como sabía que iba a ir Lily y que era una oportunidad, para que me diga que si… Además si solo estaba con mis amigos y me alejaba de esas víboras, todo estaría bien

30 de marzo de 1950

Q: -entre a la casa de Ilse con mis amigos- el decorado es… sencillamente magnifico.

P: vez te dije que estaría buena, seguro que será una fiesta que marcará la época y quedara en la memoria de cada Miraflorino!

T: quizás esta es la casa más Linda de Miraflores, quizá del Perú! Oh! jardines de altos árboles, sus tipas de flores amarillas, sus campanillas, sus rosales y su piscina de azulejo!

Q: hey porque tanta emoción, hemos venido varias veces.

T: solo resalto las cosas más bonitas de la casa, que antes no me había dado cuenta.

Debía admitirlo, las fiestas de Ilse siempre eran divertidas. Contrataba a las mejores orquestas del Perú, tenía un chef profesional que preparaba todas las comidas de la fiesta, un enjambre de mozos que servían esos ricos Pasteles, bocaditos, sándwiches, jugos, limonadas, etc a lo largo de la noche

R: hey estas mejorando en el baile –dijo mientras bailábamos el tan divertido mambo- Y te veo muy entusiasta hoy, pasa algo flaquita?

Q: solo que estoy muy feliz que bailar con la dama más linda de Miraflores

R: me alagas jajaja –Terminó la canción y la lleve al asiento más cercano.

Q: y bueno, también hay otra razón por la que estoy feliz

R: endúlzame el oído –tomo su mano y empieza a sonar "me gustas" el mejor bolero para declarársele a una chica.

Q: Lily, se mi enamorada por favor!- les había pagado a los de la orquesta para que tocaran esa canción en ese momento, esta vez yo no podía fallar!

R: jajaja ay… es la cuarta vez que me lo pides…-miro al suelo, pensativa.

Q: y… que dices

R: bueno, mi respuesta es… - se apagaron las luces, iban a cantarle el Happy birthday a Ilse

T: chicos el hapy birthday! –Tico nos llamó, me estaba arruinando el plan, caracho!

Q: -suspire- vamos?

R: esta bien…

El centenar de chicas y chicos rodeamos a Ilse y le cantamos el Happybirthday y ella sopló y apagó la torta de las quince velitas e hicimos cola para darle el abrazo.  
Cuando a Lily y Lucy les tocó el turno de abrazarla, Ilse abrió mucho los ojos.

I: Vengan chicas, les voy a presentar a mi tía Adriana. Es chilena también, acaba de llegar de Santiago, vengan vengan! –las cogió de la mano y se las llevó al interior del pasillo- Tía Adriana, Tía Adriana, aquí te tengo una sorpresa!

Yo me había quedado sentada tomando mi jugo y viendo la escena. La señora era muy alta, muy arreglada, muy hermosa, con un cigarrillo humeando en la punta de una larga boquilla, adelantándose a saludar a sus jóvenes compatriotas.  
Mientras esperaba a que ellas salieran, me fui a fumar un Viceroy a escondidas, entre las cacetas de vestir e la piscina. Me puse a pensar en muchas cosas, entre ellas: pero, si eran tan libres, ¿Por qué ni Lily ni Lucy querían estar con alguien? ¿Por qué le decían que no a todo el mundo? Pues además de mí, otros chicos también pretendían a Lily, como lalo y lucho; y a Lucy también la pretendían chicos como Loyer, Pepe y el engreído de Julio. ¿Por qué ellas, que eran tan libres, no querían estar con nadie? Pero, estaba segura que me iba a decir que si a mi, además Lily me dijo que yo le gustaba, estaba segura de que si no hubiesen apagado las luces, ella ya seria mi enamorada en estos momentos.  
A la hora que terminara de conversar con la tía de Ilse, tenía que hablar con ella para saber su respuesta. Rayos, ¿porque se le había ocurrido a Ilse, justo en ese momento, presentarles a su tia? ¿Por qué se demoraban tanto?.

Luego de una eternidad ellas regresaron a la pista de baile. Pero estaban completamente transformadas. Lucy, muy pálida y ojerosa, y Lily, enfurruñada, un mohín avinagrado, los ojos echando chispas, como si les hubiesen hecho pasar un mal rato.

Q: hey que pasa? –dije en tono cariñoso, acercándome a las dos- parece que hubiesen visto un fantasma.

R: no… no pasa nada

Q: -le tome la mano para tranquilizarla- Quieres bailar un poco? Están tocando el mambo numero 5.

R: claro, como quieras – Bailamos, pero ella perdía el ritmo, se distraía, se equivocaba, se tropezaba…. ¿Qué demonios había pasado con esa señora pituca?

Q: emm iré por algo de tomar

R: si –contesto secamente.

Cuando volví, ella y lucy habían desaparecido. Solo comencé a oir que todo el mundo estaba murmurando "¿sabes? ¿Te enteraste? ¿Has oído? ¡Qué te parece! ¿Te das cuenta? ¡Te imaginas!" yo, muy confundida, me acerqué conde Puck.

Q: oye Puck, que… que está pasando, todo el mundo está callado y murmurando

P: no te enteraste?

Q: que… de qué?

P: No son chilenas

I: así es! –se acercó esa víbora- Todo eso de chile era puro cuento! No eran chilenas ni sabían nada de chile, mintieron! Nos engañaron a todos! Se lo habían inventado todo! Hasta estoy casi segura que sus nombres no son Lily y lucy!

Q: -me quede helada- co…como estas segura de eso

I: mi tía se llevó la sorpresa de su vida al oírlas con ese acento que a todos nos engañaba, pero ella identifico de inmediato, que ese no era el acento chileno. Además mi tía les preguntó sobre su familia en chile, en el barrio en donde Vivian en chile y ellas obviamente se quedaron calladas. ¡Que chilenitas ni que ocho cuartos! ¡Ellas son tan chilenas como yo de tibetana!

Aquel último día del verano de 1950 comenzó para mí la vida de verdad, la que divorcia los castillos en el aire, los espejismos, las fabulas, de la cruda realidad.  
Toda la historia de las falsas chilenas no la supe con exactitud, ni la supo nadie salvo ellas, pero si escuche las conjeturas , chismes, fantasías y supuestas revelaciones que persiguieron a largo tiempo a las chilenitas de a mentiras, cuando estas desaparecieron. Ellas nunca más fueron invitadas a las fiestas, juegos, ni a las reuniones del barrio.

Después unos y otros se fueron olvidando de las falsas chilenas Lily y lucy… quien sabe también si esos eran sus verdaderos nombres…  
En mi caso, yo no las olvide, sobre todo a Lily. Y aunque hayan corrido tantos años yo las guarde en la memoria. 

* * *

10 años después, Francia- Paris

Q: -termino de fumar mi cigarrillo- Aun no te olvido… ja… a pesar de que ya tengo 25 y tenía 15 cuando la conocí – Reflexiono, caminando por mi pequeño departamento- a veces vuelvo a oír tu risa traviesa, vuelvo a mirar tus ojos oscuros, a verte cimbrándote como una caña a los compases de los mambos… que habrá sido de ti, de verdad te llamabas Lily?, de verdad te gustaba? –Me siento en mi cama- de verdad que aquél verano, fue el más fabuloso de todos.

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

**No es G!P, hay escenas fuertes, pero más adelante, apenas vamos 3 capítulos, la historia es algo larga :)**

**Pongo la R de rachel para que se guien y sepan de quien se está hablando, pues en toda la historia tiene diferentes nombres "apodos".**

**Y bueno, espero que este capítulo haya resuelto algunas dudas.**


	4. Arlette

**Los personajes le pertenecen al señor Ryan y al señor Mario Vargas llosa, esta es una adaptación.**

* * *

Capitulo 4: Arlette

Principios de los años 60

Café de algún barrio latino de París

Q: Sam! – dije al ver a mi amigo sentado en el café.

Sa: hey Quinn- nos dimos un apretón de manos- siéntate, ya te pedí un café

Q: uy que educado – digo en tono burlón

Sa: bueno sigues siendo una señorita, no? –me dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro- que tal la semana eh?

Q: bueno ya sabes, múltiples gestiones para tratar de conseguir algún trabajo

Sa: No crees que deberías cambiar de idea? Ya vas un año en parís y no consigues un trabajo

Q: bueno no es fácil, más si agregamos el hecho de que solo tengo un título de abogada de una universidad peruana… no impresiona a nadie verdad? Además, mi nivel de inglés y de francés no es muy alto

Sa: Bueno, ya encontraras algún trabajo…Pero si cambias de opinión… podrías aceptar mi oferta

Q: lo de la beca a cuba para la instrucción militar? No gracias ya te lo dije, la política no me interesa, Todas mis ilusiones se cifran en conseguir un trabajo estable que me permita sobrevivir en este país.

Sa: bueno, como quieras

Q: sabes de veras no lo entiendo… porque la revolución? Cuando nos conocimos eras un excelente chef y además estabas estudiando biología- Sam me interrumpió

Sa: y si no hubiese sido por ese empleo temporal, te hubieses muerto de hambre –es verdad, yo estaba completamente agradecida con él, cuando me ayudo en lo que concierne a la comida, al yo ser una recién llegada, a las diez de la noche, siempre me pasaba un "banquete" del restaurante donde él trabajaba.

Q: así es… pero Sam… abandonarlo todo, abandonar un futuro seguro para ti y para tu esposa y tu hijo.

Sa: es que yo estoy convencido de que la revolución triunfara, justo ahora todos nosotros estamos organizando una revolución en Perú que estoy seguro que será la segunda república en américa latina.

Q: hey hey que te dije sobre contarme acerca de tus conspiraciones, sabes que me da miedo que algún día se me escape algo y podría perjudicarlos a ti y a tus compañeros.

Sa: no te preocupes –me dio unas palmadas en la espalda- tengo confianza en ti.

Sam, mi mejor amigo desde que llegue a parís, nos conocimos en uno de los cafés del barrio latino. Debía tener unos veinticuatro años, y era más que labios que cara, simpático, amiguero y conversador. Andaba siempre con una gran sonrisa en la boca que le inflaba los cachetes. El también es peruano. Había estudiado varios años medicina y además había pasado algún tiempo en la cárcel por organizar huelgas en su universidad y antes de llegar a parís, estuvo un par de años en Madrid, donde se casó y ahora tienen un hijo. El actualmente es un revolucionario del movimiento izquierda revolucionario "MIR". Como su mejor amiga, ya le había dicho varias veces que se saliera de ese mundo, que regresara a su vida de antes. Para mí, ser revolucionario es darse por muerto.

Q: oye ya tengo que irme, tengo una entrevista de trabajo a las 2

Sa: está bien hermana –me dio unos golpes en el hombro- hey pero antes, quería pedirte un favor.

Q: adelante

Sa: el gobierno cubano ha concedido al MIR nuevas becas para muchachas y muchachos peruanos reciban entrenamiento guerrillero

Q: ya…?

Sa: Pues tienen que pasar por Paris para llegar a cuba, y en unos días llegaran unos cuantos. Y bueno quisiera que me echaras una mano reservando cuartos en algunos hoteles.

Q: ay Sam…

Sa: por favor, solo te pido eso, de veras que es un trabajo muy pesado.

Q: si solo es reservar cuartos…

Sa: -me dio un fuerte abrazo- muchas gracias, en verdad.

Luego de tres días de ese encuentro, llegaron esos jóvenes peruanos, destinados a convertirse en guerrilleros. Además de reservar los hoteles, también me convenció de ayudarlo a organizar a los jóvenes que llegaban en esos pequeños cuartitos o a veces en un chambre de bonne de algún latino dispuesto a poner su granito de arena.  
Estos jóvenes, por las pocas frases que cambiaba entre ellos, me daban la impresión de no tener uy claro del tipo de beca que iban a disfrutar ni en qué consistiría su entrenamiento.

Q: bien chicos bajen con cuidado, solo den su nombre en el hotel y les dirán el número de su habitación – la mayoría de los becados eran varones, muy jóvenes; algunos hasta adolescentes, Pero en ese grupo, me percaté de que había tres mujeres.

Sa: Quinn, a estas tres las llevaras a otro hotel, el de Rue Gay-Lussac Ellas son, La camarada Ana, Camarada Arlette y camarada Eufrasia. Trátalas bien.

Q: Ahora mismo – me quede un rato mirando a la camarada Arlette, tenía la impresión de haberla visto en alguna otra parte.

La camarada Arlette tenía una silueta graciosa, una cintura delgadita, una piel pálida, una nariz peculiar, y aunque vestía como las otras, con gran sencillez, había en ella algo muy femenino en la manera como caminaba y se movía, y sobre todo, en el modo de fruncir sus labios al hacer preguntas sobre las calles que el taxi atravesaba. En sus ojos oscuros, expresivos, titilaba algo ansioso contemplando los bulevares, los edificios y la muchedumbre.  
Al llegar al otro hotel, les dieron un cuarto sin baño ni ventanas, con dos camas que debían compartir las tres.

Q: Aquí las dejo, recuerden, no se muevan de aquí hasta que el camarada jean (Sam) venga a verlas en la tarde, él les explicara su plan de trabajo en parís – me despedí y baje las escaleras, ya estaba muy cansada y quería irme a mi cuarto a descansar.

R: -me agarra del hombro- este cuartito me da claustrofobia- me sonrió la camarada Arlette- y además, una no llega todos los días a París, caramba!

Con esa simple oración, me vinieron muchos recuerdos a la mente… Lily. La reconoci! Habia cambiado mucho, sobre todo su manera de hablar, pero seguía manando de toda ella esa picardía que yo recordaba muy bien, algo atrevido, espontaneo y provocador, que si traslucía en su postura desafiante, además de una mirlada burlona que dejaba a su interlocutor sin saber si hablaba en serio o bromeando.

Q: bueno, entonces tendrás que acostumbrarte no? además, que yo sepa, solo estarán aca unas cuantas semanas o meses.

R: Pero estoy en PARIS! Un país completamente diferente al mío! Tengo tantas ganas de dar unas cuantas vueltas por aquí –me miro detenidamente- oye serias tan amable de llevarme a pasear por ahí?

Q: lo haría pero… El camarada jean nos podría reñir… además que está terminantemente prohibido

R: anda bonita – oh…quien podría decirle que no a esos ojos…

Q: bueno bueno está bien, pero si me mandan a fusilar será tu culpa eh!

R: Entendido!

La lleve a dar una vuelta por el Panteón, la Sorbona, el Qdeon y el Luxemburgo y por fin a almorzar en L'Acropole, un restaurancito griego de la rué de l'Ancienne Comedie.

Q: mi pobre economía…-murmure.

R: dijiste algo bonita?

Q: no no nada

R: bonito lugar para una primera cita jajajajaja

Q: -me sonroje- lo que digas…

R: Ay que sería! Vamos no creas que comeremos mirándonos las caras todo el rato, anda! Háblame de ti.

Q: bueno… pues llegue a parís hace un año, me gradué de abogada, pero hasta ahora no consigo un trabajo estable en este país. En mi primer año casi muero de hambre, pero un buen amigo me ayudó; pero actualmente he depositado mis esperanzas en un concurso para traductores de español, convocado por la Unesco, será mañana.

R: Cruza los dedos y toca así la mesa tres veces, para que lo apruebes –me dijo muy seriamente, y mirándome fijamente.

Q: lo tendré en mente, y bueno que tal, tu? Háblame de ti.

R: pues estudie letras y derecho en la universidad Católica, también llevo años militando en la clandestina juventud Comunista, pero al igual que los otros camaradas me pasé al MIR porque este es un movimiento revolucionario de verdad – me decía las cosas de una manera algo mecánica, sin mucha convicción.

Q: ah sí? –Me daba la impresión de que todo eso era inventado- y dime,¿ piensas que son compatibles semejantes supersticiones como lo de tocar la madera tres veces, con la doctrina científica del marxismo-leninismo? – estaba provocándola.

R: Para conseguir lo que se quiere, todo vale- me repuso en el acto, muy resuelta – Sabes, también rezare un rosario para que pases el examen, aunque no sea creyente. ¿Me denunciaras al partido, por supersticiosa? No lo creo. Tienes una carita de buena gente, bonita jajajaja!

La acompañe de regreso al hotel. Si estaba de acuerdo, le pediría permiso al camarada jean para sacarla a conocer otros lugares de Paris antes de que continuar su viaje revolucionario. "regio" apuntó, extendiéndome una mano lánguida que demoró en separarse de la mía. Era muy bonita y muy coqueta la guerrillera.

A la mañana siguiente, pasé el examen para traductores en la Unesco con una veintena de postulantes. Nos dieron a traducir media docena de textos del inglés y del francés, bastante fáciles. Al medio día fui a comer con Sam una salchicha con papas fritas a LA Petite Sourse.

Q: Sam quiero pedirte algo –dije sin preámbulos- quiero sacar a la Camarada Arlette mientras ella esté en parís.

Sa: - me quedo mirando de manera socarrona y simuló darme un sermón- está terminantemente prohibido tirarse a las camaradas. En Cuba y en la China popular, durante la revolución, un polvo a una guerrillera podía costarte el paredón. ¿Por Qué quieres sacarla? ¿Te gusta la muchacha?

Q: supongo que sí- le confesé, algo avergonzada- Pero si eso te puede traer problemas…

Sa: jajaja ¿te aguantarías las ganas? Jajajaja no seas hipócrita Quinn, sácala, sin que yo me entere. Eso sí, después me lo cuentas todo, hasta los detalles más sucios.

Q: -yo rei, emocionada- seré muy detallista! –Le di un apretón de manos- muchas gracias amigo.

Esa misma tarde fui a buscar a la camarada Arlette a su hotelito y la llevé a comer un steak frites a La petite hostellerie. Y luego a una pequeña boite de nuit de la rue Monsieur le prince. Tomamos unas copas de ron con coca-cola, una bebida que había empezado a llamarse ya cubalibre.

Q: la última copa eh! No tengo más plata –tomamos una más.

R: jajajaja está bien, bonita… oye y que tal tu concurso ese

Q: pues gracias a tus artes brujeriles y a tu rosario, me ha ido muy bien.

R: me alegro, eso quiere decir que eres una sabionda –revolvió mi cabello.

Q: -le cogí la mano y le entrecruce los dedos, ella me miro sorprendida- oye te has dado cuenta?

R: de qué?

Q: de que estoy enamorada de ti desde hace diez años

* * *

**Nombre del siguiente capitulo: Quédate conmigo **

**Espero que les aya gustado :)**


	5. Quédate conmigo

**Glee no me pertenece, ni sus personajes**  
**Esta es una adaptación del libro de Mario vargas llosa  
**

* * *

Capitulo 5: Quédate conmigo

Q: -le cogí la mano y le entrecruce los dedos, ella me miro sorprendida- oye te has dado cuenta?

R: de qué?

Q: de que estoy enamorada de ti desde hace diez años

R: jajajajajajaja- se echó a reír- ¿enamorada de mí sin conocerme? ¿Quieres decir que desde hace diez años esperabas que un día se apareciera en tu camino una chica como yo?

Q: nos conocemos muy bien, solo que tú no te acuerdas- le respondí, muy despacio, espiando su reacción- Entonces. Te llamas Lily y te hacías pasar por chilena.

R: sin apartar sus manos de las mías, se inclinó y su cara se acercó tanto a la mía que sentí su aliento, sus ojitos me estructuraban, tratando de adivinarme- ¿Qué dices?

Q: ¿todavía sabes imitar tan bien el cantito de las chilenas? –Levanté una de sus manos y la besé- no me digas que no sabes de que hablo ¿tampoco te acuerdas que me declaré tres veces y siempre me diste calabazas?

R: no puede ser! –se tapó la boca- Quinn! Quinnie! Quinn Fabray!- Exclamó, divertida y sentí como presionaba su mano contra la mía- La flaquita! Esa chiquilla tan arregladita, que parecía haber hecho la víspera de la sagrada comunión! Jaja! Eras tú. ¡ay que risa! Ya entonces tenías esa carita de santurrona.

Q: me alegra que te acuerdes de mí, porque yo nunca te olvide… ni a lucy, a propósito, porqué y como se les ocurrió hacerse pasar por chilenas al mudarse a la calle esperanza?

R: jajajaja de que hablas? ¿De dónde te has inventado semejante cosa? Seguro me confundes con otra

Q: pero…

R: yo nunca me he hecho pasar por una Lily y tampoco tengo una hermana, y tampoco jamás he vivido en un barrio pituco

Esa sería en adelante su actitud: negarme la historia de las chilenas, aunque, a veces, algo se le salía –una imagen una alusión- que la delataba como la falsa chilena de nuestra adolescencia.

R: jajajaja ay dices cosas muy incoherentes y graciosas, quizás solo lo soñaste –seguía negándolo todo.

Q: -di un suspiro final, ya se estaba haciendo tarde- bueno, lo que digas "arlette" – dije haciendo comillas- es mejor que ya nos vayamos –me levanté de la mesa y le extendí la mano- vamos, señorita.

R: gracias… aaaammm señorita o caballero, como quisieras que te diga? – dijo en tono burlón, tomando mi mano.

Q: bueno, quizás usted ha notado que no me visto como una dama, pero, que yo sepa, no tengo nada colgando entre las piernas – acaricié con el pulgar el dorso de su muñeca.

R: jajajaja solo bromeo, señorita – me miro a los ojos.

Q: sabes hay algo que quiero hacer desde hace diez años – fue un impulso, la tome de la cintura y le di un profundo beso en los labios.

Maravillas sentí en ese momento, la estaba besando como siempre quise, puse toda la pasión que me salía en ese beso. La acaricié, la seguía besando, pero esto no era correspondido por ella. No me apartó los labios, pero tampoco hizo el el menor movimiento de respuesta, se dejaba besar con indiferencia, y, por su puesto, no abrío la boca para que yo pudiera sorber su saliva. Tambien su cuerpo parecía un tempano cuando mis manos acariciaron su cintura, sus hombros y sus pechos. Permaneció quieta, pasiva, resignada a aquellas efuciones como una reina a los homenajes de una simple vasalla, hasta que por fin, con naturalidad, advirtiendo que mis caricias tomaban un rumbo atrevido, me apartó.

R: oye…

Q: perdóname… me deje llevar – dije, rascando mi cabeza.

R: Ya vamos a mi hotel no?

Q: s…si – aparté la mirada, avergonzada y también un poco decepcionada por su reacción ante mis caricias.

Al momento de despedirnos, en la puerta de su hotelito de la rué Gay-lussac, le di un corto beso, que ella solo aceptó, sin responder… otra vez.

Q: -llené mis pulmones de aire y antes de que entrara, exclamé- esta es mi cuarta declaración de amor, "arlette"; quieres ser mi enamorada? ¿La respuesta es un sí?.

R: Ya veremos – dijo dándome una media sonrisa- no pierdas las esperanzas, niña buena- me echó un beso volado, alejanose.

Los diez días que siguieron a ese encuentro, la camarada Arlette y yo tuvimos algo parecido a una luna de miel. –nos vimo todos los días y yo quemé en ellos todo el dinero que me quedaba de los giros de el tio Albert. La llevé al Louvre y el jeu de paume, al museo rodin y las casas de Balzac y de victor hugo, la Cinematheque de la rue d'Ulm, una función del teatro nacional popular que dirigía jean Vilar y, el domingo, tomamos el tren a versalles, donde, luego de visitar el palacio, dimos un largo paseo por el bosque el que nos sorprendió la lluvia y terminamos empapados.

En esos días cualquiera nos habría tomado por amantes, pues andábamos todo el tiempo de la mano, yo la besaba y acariciaba con cualquier pretexto. Ella me dejaba hacer, divertida a veces, otras indiferente, y siempre terminaba poniendo fin a mis efuciones con un mohín de impaciencia: "y ahora basta, Quinnie". Alguna rara vez, ella tomaba la iniciativa de peinarme o despeinarke un mechon con su mano o pasarme un dedo afilado por la nariz o por boca como queriendo alisarlas, una caricia qie se árecia a la de una ama afectuosa a su caniche.

De esa intimidad de diez días saqué una certeza: a la camarada Arlette, la política en general, y la revolución en particular, le importaban un comino. Era probablemente un cuento chino su militancia en la Juventud comunista y después en el MIR, así como sus estudios en la universidad Catolica. Era evidente que se había conseguido esta beca de guerrillera para salir del peru y viajar por el mundo, algo que jamás hubiera podido hacer. Pero sobre nada de esto me atreví a interrogarla para no ponerla en aprietos, ni obligarla a contarme otro cuento chino.

Bristrotat de la rue de tournon

Q:- comíamos un par de sándwiches- mañana a donde quisieras que te lleve, a otro parque? Un restaurant?

R: - me acarició la cabeza- oye, mejor me gustaría hacer algo mas hoy

Q: dimelo preciosa –mire atenta a sus labios.

R: si tu quieres, puedo pasar la noche contigo en tu hotel

Q: -no podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo, al fin tomaba la iniciativa después de días de haber estado pidiendo en vano, para que se quedara conmigo una noche- Lo dices enserio! – tome sus manos y ella asintió- me haces tan feliz – le di un pequeño beso, ella me dio una media sonrisa y mi pecho se aceleró como si acabara de correr la maratón.

Despues de una pesada negociación con el guardian de mi hotel "du Sénat" –"Pos de visites nocturnes a l'hotel, Mlle"-, que la camarada Arlette la dejo impávida, pudimos subir los cinco pisos sin ascensor hasta mi buhardilla.

Q: -la abracé- he estado esperando este momento por mucho tiempo – la mire a los ojos, ella me dio una media sonrisa y yo me acerqué a besarla- Sabes, la primera vez que te besé, sentí maravillas- dije lleno a su cuello y lo comencé a besar- Tu olor…- mis manos fueron a parar debajo de su blusa, le acaricié la piel- como mis manos se sienten al tocar tu piel, tan suave y fresca- ella soltaba pequeños gemidos- puedo?- dije levantando un poco su blusa.

R: solo, hazlo –dijo, casi como si me lo estuviese ordenando.

Se dejó besar, acariciar, desnudar, siempre con esa curiosa actitud de prescindencia, sin permitirme acortar la invisible distancia que guardaba frente a mis besos, abrazos y cariños, aunque me abandonara su cuerpo.

Q: - seguía besándola, ya la tenia en la cama, y yo estaba encima de ella casi desnuda, al igual que ella – solo falta una ultima prenda… - dije acariciando con mi lengua el lóbulo de su oreja y puse mis manos en el borde de la ropa que cubría su intimidad- Tu…- bajé y quité lo ultimo que le quedaba de prenda.

R: oye, esta no es tu primera vez verdad?

Q: -me senté sobre ella- pues no, he tenido escasas y fugases aventuras… pero en ninguna de ellas he sentido esa mezcla de ternura y deseo que tu me inspiras- solo en ese momento me pude dar cuenta de lo emocionada que yo estaba, Ella estaba completamente desnuda debajo de mí. Era muy delgada, de miembros bien proporcionados, con una cintura tan estrecha que yo hubiera podido ceñirla con mis dos manos- eres tan hermosa –comencé a besar sus pechos- un sueño hecho realidad- bajé hasta sus piernas y también repartí una gama de besos- nunca he deseado a nadie como te deseo a ti- volví hasta su oído derecho, dejé un beso en su mejilla y en es posición, le recité el poema Material nupcial, de Pablo Neruda; mientras entrelazaba sus piernas con las mias-

**_De pie como un cerezo sin cáscara ni flores,_**

**_especial, encendido, con venas y saliva,_**

**_y dedos y testículos,_**

**_miro una niña de papel y luna,_**

**_horizontal, temblando y respirando y blanca_**

**_y sus pezones como dos cifras separadas,_**

**_y la rosal reunión de sus piernas en donde_**

**_su sexo de pestañas nocturnas parpadea._**

**_Pálido, desbordante,_**

**_siento hundirse palabras en mi boca,_**

**_palabras como niños ahogados,_**

**_y rumbo y rumbo y dientes crecen naves,_**

**_y aguas y latitud como quemadas._**

-Comencé a moverme y sentí como poco a poco, su intimidad comenzaba a humedecerse, continué con el poema-

**_La pondré como una espada o un espejo,_**

**_y abriré hasta la muerte sus piernas temerosas,_**

**_y morderé sus orejas y sus venas,_**

**_y haré que retroceda con los ojos cerrados_**

**_en un espeso río de semen verde._**

-Ella gimió y comenzó a acariciarme la espalda-

**_La inundaré de amapolas y relámpagos,_**

**_la envolveré en rodillas, en labios, en agujas,_**

**_la entraré con pulgadas de epidermis llorando_**

**_y presiones de crimen y pelos empapados._**

-yo comencé a jadear, a gemir, a recitar el poema de forma entre cortada-

**_La haré huir escapándose por uñas y suspiros,_**

**_hacia nunca, hacia nada,_**

**_trepándose a la lenta médula y al oxígeno,_**

**_agarrándose a recuerdos y razones_**

**_como una sola mano, como un dedo partido_**

**_agitando una uña de sal desamparada._**

-La besé por un momento y con mis manos comencé a estimular sus pezones-

**_Debe correr durmiendo por caminos de piel_**

**_en un país de goma cenicienta y ceniza,_**

**_luchando con cuchillos, y sábanas, y hormigas,_**

**_y con ojos que caen en ella como muertos,_**

**_y con gotas de negra materia resbalando_**

**_como pescados ciegos o balas de agua gruesa._**

-La ultima palabra la dije de forma prolongada, pues mi cuerpo se estremeció y llegué al climax- aaaahhhhh!- gemí al final, seguí besándola y con mis manos acaricié su entrepierna, muy humeda, me adentré, metiendo dos dedos.

R: -jadeaba un poco- oye, metámonos bajo la frazada, hace mucho frio- me interrumpió, bajándome a la pedestre realidad- como no te hielas acá?.

Ella estaba con una actitud muy desenvuelta, como si tuviera siglos de experiencia en estas lides y fuera yo más bien la primeriza. Continuamos haciéndolo con dificultad. Ella entregada sin el menor embarazo, pero resultó ser muy estrecha y, cuando la penetraba, se encogía , con una mueca de dolor. "más despacio, más despacio". Al final la amé y fui feliz amándola. Pero… todo el tiempo me pareció que ella no sentía lo mismo que yo, al tocarla. Parecía hacer lo que hacía sin que en el fondo le importara

A la mañana siguiente, cuando abrí los ojos, la vi, aseada y vestida, al pie de la cama, observándome con una mirada que traslucía una profunda inquietud.

R: De verdad estas enamorada de mi?

Q: si, me atrevería a decir que estoy locamente enamorada –estiré mi mano para coger la suya, pero ella no me la alcanzó.

R: quieres que me quede a vivir contigo, aquí en parís?- dijo, con el tono de voz con que me hubiera podido proponer ir al cine.

Q: si! Nada me haría más feliz!- estaba totalmente desconcertada… será que ella se había enamorado de mi?

R: No es por amor, para que te voy a mentir- me respondió, con frialdad- Pero no quiero ir a Cuba y menos volver al Perú. Quisiera quedarme en Paris. Tu puedes ayudarme a que me libre del comprimiso con el MIR. Háblale al camarada jean y si me libera me vendré a vivir contigo- vaciló un momento y suspirando, hizo una cohesión- capaz termino enamorándome de ti.

Q: -Estaba hipnotizada, me tenía en sus manos, estaba segura que si ella me hubiese dicho "tirate de un puente por mi" lo hubiese hecho – Hablaré con el, haré lo posible para que te quedes en parís y vivamos juntas- tome sus manos- te trataré como una reina lo prometo- le di un beso.

R: bien, llévame a mi hotel, por favor.

* * *

**Siguiente capitulo: Tratando de saber de ti**

**Espero que les haya gustado :)**


	6. Tratando de saber de ti

**Capitulo 6: tratando de saber de ti**

Al siguiente día que me encontré con Sam en nuestro lugar de siempre, le hable sobre el asunto, esperando que accediera a mi petición.

Sa: woow…entonces el sexo debió ser maravilloso.

Q: no tuve sexo, le hice el amor…

Sa: es igual jajajaja

Q: no… porque, Sam, estoy muy enamorada de ella

Sa: Quinn…

Q: por eso quiero pedirte que la liberes de toda esta cosa de la revolución, quiero que se quede conmigo, por favor, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con ella, acá en parís.

Sa: Lo siento Quinn pero no puedo liberarla, solo la dirección del MIR podría. Pero, aun así, con solo proponerlo a mi se me crearía un problema del carajo. Que se vaya a cuba, que siga el curso. Que demuestre no tener condiciones físicas ni psicológicas para la lucha armada. Entonces, yo podría sugerirle a la dirección que ella se quede aquí, ayudándome. Díselo y sobretodo, que no comente esto con nadie. El jodido sería yo, mi hermana.

Q: tendré que esperar mucho?

Sa: ay hermana, si tienes suerte, quizá solo 3 meses

Q: SOLO?! –me comencé a exasperar- la quiero Sam! La quiero!

Sa: tranquila! – alzo sus manos en señal de defensa.

Q: -respire ondo- perdóname, estoy un poco… iré a decirle a la Camarada.

Sa: enserio, si yo pudiera, ella ya sería libre.

**En la noche, Restaurante Le Cluny**

R: hey has estado muy callada… que te dijo el camarada…

Q: el no puede hacer nada…

R: -suspiro- que mal…

Q: pero, me dijo que te fueras a cuba, que sigas el curso y que demuestres que tienes condiciones físicas ni psicológicas para la lucha armada, entonces, él podría sugerirle a la dirección que te quedes aquí. Para ayudarlo.

R: hmm, no sé si sea una buena idea...

Q: vamos –le tomo de las manos- si haces todo esto puede ser que te vengas a vivir a parís conmigo.

R: tratare…

Q: No podemos reventar a Sam, ni tu deberías indisponerte con el MIR, podría traerte problemas en el futuro, Solo son unos cuantos meses, muestra una total incapacidad, desmáyate, finge estar enferma inclusive.

R: tú que harás hasta cuando yo regrese

Q: Encontraré trabajo, tomaré un departamento chico, te esperaré todo el tiempo que sea necesario – tomé su mentón y la besé, pero ella seguía recia ante mis besos.

R: -soltó una risa- ya sé, llorarás, me extrañaras, y pensarás en mi día y noche- dijo con los ojos duros y la voz helada- Bueno, ya veo que no hay otro remedio, Nos vemos dentro de 3 meses, Quinnie.

Q: porqué te despides ahora?

R: Tu amigo no te lo contó? Parto a cuba mañana temprano, via Praga. Ya puedes empezar a derramar lágrimas de despedida.

Q: Quieres pasar una última noche conmigo?

R: no hay tiempo, tengo que alistar mis cosas en la noche.

Q: está bien…

R: ja… pero… -me tomó de la mano y me jaló, dirigiéndose al baño del establecimiento- Bájate el pantalón.

Q: -estaba atónita- Lily…

R: ya te dije que no me llamo Lily –se arrodilló y ella misma me bajó el pantalón- ayer tenía ganas de hacer un poco de esto- posó su boca en mi intimidad y comenzó a lamerla.

Q: ah!- mis gemidos fueron aumentando a medida que ella comenzaba a mover su lengua más rápido, acariciando mi clítoris, metiendo su lengua dentro mío- más…. Más rápido! – con mis manos tomé su cabeza y presioné un poco.

R: asegúrate de venirte en mi boca – luego sentí como sus dedos entraban dentro de mí – eres muy estrecha, no me sorprende- sus arremetidas fueron más fuertes, yo estaba por llegar al cielo.

Q: ya… estoy por… venirme

R: -sentí como mordía mi clítoris- lo tragare todo – sus arremetidas fueron aún más rápidas, yo no lo resistí y solté todo mi liquido dentro de su boca- que ricos jugos -pasó su lengua por sus labios y se lamió los dedos.

Q: Yo… te qui- ella me interrumpió con un beso.

R: ya basta, ahora llévame a mi hotel.

Q: está bien…

Partió al día siguiente, en efecto, y yo no pude acompañarla al aeropuerto, porque Sam me lo prohibió. En nuestro próximo encuentro, Sam me dejo totalmente desmoralizada anunciándome que no podría escribirle a la camarada Arlette, ni recibir cartas de ella, porque, por razones de seguridad, los becados debían cortar comunicación de todo tipo durante el entrenamiento. Tambien no estaba seguro de que terminado el curso, la camarada Arlette volviera a pasar por París en su ruta de regreso a lima.

Estuve muchos días convertida en un zombie, reprochándome día y noche no haber tenido el coraje de decirle a la camarada arlette que, pese a la prohibición de Sam, se quedara conmigo en París, en vez de exhortarla a continuar esa aventura que sabe Dios como terminaría.

**Café de la Marie**

Q: -tomaba un café con un sándwich- no tengo nada… ni amor, ni trabajo, ni familia … -apreté mi taza- pero aún tengo la esperanza de que ella vuelva a mi

Au: - y de pronto, madame Auclair, vino como caída del cielo- oye niña! –me entregó un sobre- te llegó esto ayer.

Q: -tomé el sobre, tenía un sello de la Unesco- esto es… -dejé mi café a un lado y abrí el sobre con desdesperación- "señorita Quinn Fabray, mediante esta carta le hacemos saber que ha aprobado el examen de traductores. El día de mañana la citamos a medio día con el jefe del departamento de traductores" – era como si Dios supiera que necesitaba ayuda – dice que esto le entregaron ayer?

Au: - si, ayer en la tarde

Q: entonces…-miré mi relog- rayos, las 10 tengo dos horas para llegar – terminé de comer, casi atragantándome, agradecí a madame Auclair y corrí a esa cita.

**Oficina**

Q: encantada de conocerlo señor Chames- era un español canoso y elegante.

C: encantado también, señorita – nos dimos un apretón de manos- bien ire al grano, usted ha tenido un resultado sobresaliente en el examen, lo cual me tiene muy sorprendido.

Q: muchas gracias señor

C: Pero a pesar de eso, no tenemos vacante para un puesto permanente, pero puedo contratarte como temporera durante las asambleas generales y en los periodos en que esta institución estuviera sobrecargada de trabajo.

Q: eso es fantástico, he estado buscando trabajo desde hace mucho tiempo, en lo que sea que pueda ayudar está bien.

C: jajajaja, y qué planes tiene para el futuro, señorita?

Q: mmmm morirme de vieja en París.

C: jajajajaja vaya que actitud, me agrada!

Desde ese momento tuve la seguridad de que mi sueño de siempre, vivir en esta ciudad el resto de mi vida, comenzaba a hacerse realidad.

Mi existencia dio un salto mortal a partir de ese día. Empecé a cortarme el cabello por lo menos una vez al mes y a vestirme muy formal todos los días. Tomaba el metro en Saint Germain y permanecía en mi trabajo de nueve a seis de la tarde, traduciendo al español documentos generalmente plúmbeos.

Curiosamente, al mismo tiempo que la mía, También cambió la vida de Sam. Seguía siendo mi mejor amigo, pero ya no nos veíamos tan seguido, por mis obligaciones recién contraídas de burócrata y porque el comenzó a recorrer el mundo, representando al MIR. Él se sentía a veces aturdido, viviendo un sueño, Cuando me contaba que acababa de regresar de China, El Cairo, La Habana, etc. Yo estaba completamente sorprendida, ¿Cómo iba a ser posible que este sudamericano de París que hacía unos meses se ganaba la vida como cocinero, fuera ahora un personaje de la jet set revolucionaria?

**1962**

Sa: - me sorprendió verlo todo pálido, ojeroso y con la voz alterada, un nerviosismo insólito en él- Quinn, Quinn que bueno que te encuentro libre- me esperaba afuera de mi trabajo- ne…necesito pedirte un favor.

Q: tranquilo Sam! Que ha pasado?

Sa: ven te lo explico en la cafetería – en todo el camino a la cafetería estuvo muy nervioso, no sonreía ni hablaba.

Q: bien, primero cálmate y cuéntame

Sa: hay un congreso de emergencia pues han intentado asesinar al líder revolucionario Marroquí y sospechamos que pudo ser la CIA, estamos en peligro.

Q: eso es terrible!

Sa: por eso quiero que por un tiempo, mientras se tomen las providencias, puedes guardar unas maletas en tu cuarto?

Q: Sam! –me tape la cara con las manos- como se te ocurre! Podrían arrestarme! Podrían matarme!

Sa: por favor Quinn, no te pediría una cosa así, si tuviera otra alternativa

Q: que contienen las maletas

Sa: unos papeles: planes, direcciones, preparativos de las acciones en Perú. La otra maleta contiene dinero.

Q: cuánto?

Sa: cincuenta mil dólares.

Q: -casi me atraganto con mi sándwich- no lo sé…

Sa: por favor, no pasara nada te lo juro

Q: -lo pensé unos minutos, suspiré- está bien Sam.

Sa: muchas gracias mejor amiga! –me dio un fuerte abrazo.

Q: pero… si entrego esas maletas a la CIA me dejarían quedarme con los cincuenta mil? –bromeé.

Sa: Piensa que, cuando triunfemos, te podría nombrar embajadora de la Unesco- me siguió la cuerda Sam

Bromeamos un rato y al anochecer me llevó las dos maletas, que metimos debajo de mi cama. Pasé una semana con los pelos de punta, pensando que si me robaban las maletas, todo el MIR se volcaría sobre mí. Felizmente, al sexto día llego Sam con tres sujetos a llevarse esas maletas.

Cada vez que nos veíamos yo le preguntaba por la camarada Arlette y el nunca trató de engañarme dándome noticias falsas. Lo sentía mucho pero no había podido averiguar nada. Los cubanos era muy estrictos en cuestiones de seguridad y guardaban la más absoluta reserva sobre su paradero. Lo único seguro era que no había pasado por parís. Él decía siempre que ella no era la única mujer en el mundo, pero para mí era la única.

Traté de dejar de pensar en ella, poniéndome a estudiar ruso y concentrándome en mi trabajo. Porque Ruso? Pensaba que si llegaba a traducir en esa lengua mi trabajo de traductor sería más seguro. Además también comencé a seguir un curso de interpretación simultánea. Uno de esos días, al salir de mi clase de ruso, encontré a Sam esperándome en la puerta del edificio.

Sa: Noticias de la muchacha, por fin – dijo a modo de saludo, con la carga larga- lo siento pero no son buenas…

Q: que… ha pasado algo malo con ella?

Sa: no, no, ella se encuentra bien de salud.

Q: entonces?

Sa: oye… supongo que después de un tiempo ya no sigues enamorada de ella

Q: aammm supongo que no, Cuéntame de una vez y no jodas Sam!

Sa: acabo de estar unos días en la Habana y la camarada Arlette estaba en boca de todos los muchachos del MIR porque, según los rumores, protagonizaba unos amores afiebrados con el Comandante Karofsky, mano derecha del jefe de la organización que presta ayuda a todos los movimientos revolucionarios.

Q: -estaba atónita, mi corazón roto y un intenso dolor en mi pecho- no será solo un chisme…

Sa: -meneó la cabeza- estuve con ellos yo mismo, en una reunión en la Casa de las americas. Viven juntos. La camarada Arlette, aunque no te lo creas, se ha convertido en una persona influyente, de cama y mesa con los comandantes.

Q: Para el MIR es cojomudo

Sa: pero para ti, una mierda… Maldita sea el tener que darte esta noticia. Pero era mejor que lo supieras, no? Bueno el mundo no se va a acabar. Además, París esta lleno de mujeres, carajo!

Q: bueno, creo que ahora puedo mirar a otras no? ya me hace falta una chica con quien follar- bromeé

Sa: hazlo mientras estas soltera, yo ahora no puedo ni siquiera silbarles, mi esposa es un ogro! –bromeó.

Q: -reí un poco- oye… como esta ella?

Sa: Como compañera de un comandante de la revolución no le falta nada ¿es lo que quieres saber? ¿o si está más rica o más fea que cuando pasó por aquí? Igual creo, a mí nunca me pareció gran cosa – inconsciente mente se me salieron algunas lágrimas- no pongas esa cara, no es para tanto, mi hermana –me dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

Q: estoy bien, de todas maneras gracias por la información.

Sa: ya llegarán otras, amiga, de verdad eres muy atractiva así que debes traer a muchas babeando

Q: me estas coqueteando?

Sa: jajajajajajajaja cuando los cerdos vuelen, mi hermana.

* * *

**Capitulo algo largo, gracias por los reviews :), espero que les haya gustado... o algo asi**


	7. Mundo pequeño

**Capitulo 7: Mundo pequeño**

Muchas veces, en los días, semanas y meses que siguieron a aquel encuentro con Sam, traté de imaginármela en la pareja del comandante Karofsky, toda una guerrillera, alternando con Fidel y Raul castro en manifestaciones de la revolución. La verdad no conseguía adivinarla en su nuevo papel: su figurita se me escurría como si fuera liquida. ¿ se habrá enamorado del tal comandante? ¿o había sido este un instrumento para librarse del entrenamiento guerrillero? No me hacía bien pensar en ella, cada vez sentía como si se me abriera una ulcera en la boca del estómago. Para evitarlo, me entregué a mis clases de ruso y de interpretación simularía con verdadero ahínco, así como mis otros asuntos con el señor Chames, con el cual logre entablar una buena amistad.

**Ocho meses después**

-Toc toc toc-

Sa: oye dormilona despierta!- vino una mañana a mi hotel.

Q: -fui a abrirle la puerta- Sam? Porque tan temprano?

Sa: jajaja acaso no puedo desayunar con mi mejor amiga?

Q: estoy en pijama, estúpido!

Sa: entonces cámbiate rápido, te espero abajo.

Q: ok ok, como digas

**Le tournon**

Q: vaya, tiempo que no te veía

Sa: pues tu sabes he estado viajando, esta vez vengo de tokio.

Q: y que tal están las japonesas?

Sa: jajaja no son mi tipo, pero igual son bonitas, también no he tenido tiempo por todos los asuntos del MIR

Q: y bien ahora que países visitaras?, letonia? Panamá?

Sa: -suspiro- aunque no te lo debería decir, he venido a despedirme… Dejo parís. Si, mi hermana, parto al Perú.

Q: -la noticia me cayo como balde de agua fría- al Peru?

Sa: nadie lo sabe aquí, asi que no sabes nada tu tampoco. Mi esposa y mi hijo ya están alla.

Q: - hice puños con las manos- Sam…

Sa: no te preocupes, no me pasará nada, ya verás. Y cuando la revolución triunfe te mandaremos de embajadora a la Unesco- hubo un largo silencio… yo no podía dejar de imaginar que el se dirigía a la boca del lobo para nunca más regresar…- oye a donde voy los sándwiches deben de estar malísimos.

Q: VAS A HACER UNA IMPERDONABLE ESTUPIDEZ! Si no te cuidas puede ser que los soldados te maten primero que a todos! Te vas a hacer matar por los chismes estúpidos de cuatro resentidos de París que te acusasn de oportunista? Recapacita Sam! No puedes hacer una cojudez como esa!

Sa: lo que digan los peruanitos de París me importa un carajo, no se trata de ellos, se trata de mí. Mi obligación es ir allá! Además estoy en buena condición física y tengo una puntería exelente.

Q: tu partida de parís… quiere decir que pronto estallará la guerra?

Sa: en dos meses, ya tenemos todo organizado y el entrenamiento con los becados ha sido un éxito, ellos ya están escondidos por todos los andes y también ya tenemos puestos los campamentos en diferentes puntos del país. La revolución será un éxito y Perú se convertirá en la segunda Cuba.

Q: entonces… te deseo suerte

Sa: ya se que no me crees nada, doña incrédula

Q: te juro que nada me gustaría más que creerte, y tener tu entusiasmo

Sa: -el asintió, observándome con una gran sonrisa- y tu?, tu que, hermana?

Q: yo nada. Yo aquí, de traductora en la Unesco, en París

Sa: eso es lo que quieres hacer en la vida? ¿nada más que eso?

Q: asi es… desde niña decía que quería ser diplomática, pero era solo para que me mandaran a París y eso es lo que quiero, vivir aquí, te parece poco? –le señale los arboles del luxemburo: cargados de verdura- mira eso, no es lo mejor que podía pasarle a una persona? ¿vivir, como en el verso de vallejo, entre "los frondosos castaños de París"?

Sa: jaja Reconoce que escribes poesías a escondidas, que es tu vicio secreto. Todos acá creen que escribes y que no te atreves a confesarlo por timidez. Todos los que vienen a París vienen a hacer grandes cosas ¿Quieres hacerme creer que tu eres la excepción?

Q: te juro que la soy. No tengo otras ambiciones.

Sa: bueno, ya se está haciendo tarde, tengo que tomar el metro –se levantó de la mesa- me acompañas?

Q: esta bien

**Estación**

Q: -se me salieron algunas lagrimas- cuídate, Sam…- lo abracé- no hagas cojudeces alla arriba.

Sa: si si claro que si, Quinn- me volvió a abrazar y vi que el también tenía los ojos húmedos.

Me quede allí, en la boca de la estación, viéndolo bajar las escaleras con lentitud. Tuve la absoluta seguridad que era la ultima vez que lo vería.

Su partida me dejo vacía, porque el fue el mejor compañero de aquellos tiempos inciertos de mi instalación en parís. Felizmente, los contratos de "temporera" en la Unesco y mis clases de ruso y de interpretación simultánea me tenían muy ocupada y en las noches llegaba a mi hotel casi sin fuerzas para pensar en la camarada Arlette o en Sam.

**Unos meses después **

**Bar de la rue Monsieur**

Mozo: lo de siempre señorita?

Q: si… -aún seguía afectada por la ida de mi amigo, y además por Arlette, había empezado a beber regularmente- oiga, quien es ella?

Mozo: oh, es una chica nueva, cada viernes se presenta aca y canta unas cuantas canciones.

Q: - la muchacha era delgada, cabello liso y rubio- como se llama?

Mozo: Kitty Wilde

Q: -tomé un sorbo de mi wisky y seguí mirándola mientras se presentara- es bonita

Mozo: y no es la única que lo piensa, todos babean por ella.

Q: sabes si tiene un novio o algo asi?

Mozo: me toma por chismoso?

Q: jaja… no, solo era curiosidad – el mozo se retiró, yo la seguía viendo- despierta Quinn, ella nunca más volverá, tienes que tener una vida, seguir adelante- me dije a mi misma.

Ki: -luego de hora y media, termino su presentación – espero que les haya gustado –salió por la parte de atrás del bar.

Q: -yo, con el alcohol en la sangre, me dirigí hacia ella- hola hermosa –dije alcanzándola justo en la salida- te llamas kitty no?

Ki: ammm si…

Q: soy Quinn, y estoy segura que soy tu futuro

Ki: jajajaja discúlpeme, usted está ebria, retírese por favor

Q: solo he bebido un poco

Ki: te tomaste como 5 vasos de wiski

Q: me estabas espiando?

Ki: ja! Porque me interesaría en una chica como tú?

Q: no te pregunte si te interesaba, pregunté si me espiabas

Ki: -se puso roja un momento- jaja bien bien, si te espiaba

Q: lo sabía! –le sonreí- desde cuando te presentas acá?

Ki: apenas voy dos semanas, solo me presento los viernes

Q: y que haces los otros días de la semana?

Ki: me quedo en casa y a veces voy a ayudar a una tía en su restaurante

Q: ósea, que mañana no tienes nada que hacer

Ki: así es

Q: pues ahora no, mañana iremos al cine en la tarde, te parece?

Ki: salir con una extraña? Jajaja tú te crees que diría que sí?

Q: solo nos divertiremos y también me encantaría conocerte más

Ki: ok, debo admitir que eres muy guapa, y también me han dado ganas de conocerte.

Q: excelente! – le extiendo la mano- te acompaño a tu casa?

Ki: encantada.

Kitty Wilde, tuve un pequeño romance con ella. Española, aunque nunca ha pisado su país. Una voz melodiosa al hablar, lo decía todo maravillosamente, susurrándolas y con unas pausas y énfasis de mucho efecto. En esos días que salimos me contó que había vivido un par de años con un actor y la ruptura con el la dejó tan afectada que no quería estar con ningún hombre, por el momento. Ella aceptaba a que la invitara a ir al cine, a cenar, y, una noche, fuimos al Olympia a oir a leo ferré, y al despedirnos me dijo, rozándome los labios "estas empezando a gustarme, peruanita". Absurdamente, cada vez que salía con kitty me invadía un malestar, el sentimiento de estarle siendo infiel a Arlette, a pesar de que trataba de convencerme que dejara el pasado atrás, pero ella simplemente no salía de mi cabeza.

**L' escale**

Q: -entré al bar- quizá debí decirle que hoy no tenía mucho trabajo para la noche, bueno al menos sé que está aquí –observé por todo el lugar pero no la encontraba- oiga mozo, sabe en dónde está la chica que hace los shows?

Mozo: la vi que salía por la puerta de atrás hace un rato.

Q: gracias- camine hasta la puerta trasera, abrí la puerta- Kitty…- estaba muy "acarameladita" en los brazos de un señor enchalinado y patilludo.

Ki: Quinn! Creí… que hoy trabajarías hasta tarde

Q: - me entró la tristeza y otra vez ese sentimiento vacío- descuida, ya no te volveré a ver- cerré la puerta y corrí fuera del establecimiento, me sentí estúpida, timada.

Nunca más volví a ir a ese bar, ni me la volví a cruzar. Mi vida volvió a "la normalidad". Solo que ahora viajaba por trabajo, pues, el señor chames, al ya no tener trabajo para mí, me recomendaba para que me contraten de traductora en conferencias y congresos internacionales en parís o en otras ciudades europeas. Fue a la vuelta de uno de esos viajes de trabajo que me encontré en mi hotel una carta de un primo hermano de mi padre, el Dr. Ataulfo Lamiel, abogado en lima. Este tío segundo, me informaba que mi tío Albert había muerto, de una pulmonía y me había hecho su heredera universal. Era indispensable que fuera a lima para acelerar los trámites de sucesión. El tío decía que no era una herencia millonaria pero me ayudaría en mi estadía parisina.

Su muerte tuvo mucho efecto en mí, él había sido el único que me recibió en su casa cuando mis padres tuvieron ese accidente automovilístico, cuando yo tenía 10 años. Él era un hombre sano y ni siquiera había cumplido los setenta años. Sin el tío Albert, me hubiese quedado sola como un hongo.

Esa misma tarde fui a las oficinas de Air france a comprar un pasaje de ida y vuelta a lima, y luego pasé por la oficina del señor Chames para explicarle que tenía que tomarme unas vacaciones forzosas.

Q: -cruzaba el hall de la entrada, cuando accidentalmente choqué con una señora de tacones, envuelta en una capa negra con filos de piel- perdóneme, no me di cuenta- la miré a los ojos y ella miró a los míos, como si ya nos conociéramos.

R: jajajaja vaya vaya, que chiquito es el mundo –me dijo acercándose y tendiéndome la mejilla- ¿Qué haces tú por acá? Niña buena

Q: trabajo aquí de traductora- dije balbuceando, totalmente desconcertada por la sorpresa, la miré de pies a cabeza- como has cambiado desde la última vez!... fue hace como tres años no?

R: cambiado para mejor o para peor?- dijo dándose una media vuelta, como las modelos.

Q: para mejor, la verdad es que estás preciosa. Supongo que ya no te puedo llamar Lily, ni chilenita, ni camarada Arlette ¿Cómo diablos te llamas ahora?

R: ajajaja –me mostró una sortija de oro- ahora llevo el nombre de mi marido, como se usa en Francia: madame Robert Arnoux

Q: estas… casada?- tragué mi saliva, no tenía derecho a reclamarle nada, ni a decir nada- bueno, me alegro- le brindé una sonrisa falsa- oye, te gustaría ir a tomar un café? Para recordar viejos tiempos.

R: ahora no, mi marido me está esperando –se excusó, con burla- Es diplomático y trabaja aquí, en la delegación francesa.

Q: tiene un buen cargo –ella me acarició la mejilla.

R: mañana a las once, en Les Deux Magots.

Q: te veré ahí madame Robert Arnoux- ella me dio un beso en la mejilla.

R: estas más guapa –diciendo esto, desapareció por el pasillo, dejándome aun impresionada.

Q: que chico es el mundo…

* * *

**espero que les haya gustado :)**

**quien le da un abracito a Quinn? :(**


	8. Madame Robert Anoux

**Capitulo 8: madame Robert anoux**

Esa noche estuve largamente desvelada, pensando en ella y en el tío Albert. Cuando al fin pesqué el sueño tuve una disparatada pesadilla en la que ambos aparecían agrediéndose con ferocidad, indiferentes a mi s suplicas para que resolvieran su diferendo como personas civilizadas. Desperté agitada, sudando, todavía oscuro, entre maullidos de gato.

**Les Deux Magots**

Q:- ella estaba en una mesa en la terraza protegida por una vidriera, fumando con boquilla de marfil, y tomándose un café- hola hermosa- parecía un maniquí de vogue vestida toda de amarillo, zapatos blancos y una sombrilla floreada, el cambio era extraordinario de verdad.

R: todavía sigues enamorada de mi?- me dijo de entrada.

Q: lo peor es que creo que sí- admití, sonrojándome – y, si no lo estuviera, volvería a estarlo desde hoy mismo. Te has convertido en una mujer bellísima, además de muy elegante. Te veo y no lo creo, niña mala.

R: ya ves lo que te perdiste por ser una cobarde- replicó, mientras echaba una bocanada de humo a la cara con toda intención- si aquella vez que te propuse quedarme contigo me hubieras dicho sí, ahora sería tu mujer. Pero no querías quedar mal con tu amiguito y me despechaste a Cuba. Perdiste la ocasión de tu vida, Quinnie.

Q: no tiene compostura? No puedo hacer examen de conciencia, dolor de corazón y propósito de enmienda?

R: ahora ya es tarde, niña buena. Qué partido puede ser para la esposa de un diplomático francés, una "pichiruchi" traductora de la Unesco?- hablaba sin dejar de sonreír, moviendo su boca con una coquetería más refinada que la que yo recordaba.

Q:- contemplando sus labios tan marcados y sensuales, arrullado por la música de su voz , tuve unos enormes deseos de besarla- bueno, si ya no puedes ser mi mujer, queda siempre la posibilidad de que seamos amantes.

R: soy una esposa fiel, la perfecta casada- me aseguró, simulando ponerse seria. Y, sin transición- que fue de tu amiguito?. Regresó al Perú a hacer la revolución?

Q: hace varios meses, No he sabido nada de él. Ni he oído que haya guerrillas por allá. A lo mejor todos esos castillos en el aire revolucionarios se hicieron humo. Y todos los guerrilleros volvieron a sus casas.

R: que bueno que no me quedé para averiguarlo

Q: oye, tengo una pregunta que me he estado formulando desde hace tiempo… es cierto que estuviste con un tal comandante karofsky

R: jajaja toda esa historia de amor fueron solo puras habladurías de los chicos de La Habana, con el solo tuve una buena amistad.

No me quiso contar nada sobre su entrenamiento militar y evadió todo comentario político y detalles sobre su vida en la isla. Su único amor cubano había sido el encargado de negocios de la embajada francesa, ahora promovido a ministro consejero, Robert Arnoux, su esposo. Me relató los obstáculos burocráticos que debieron vencer para casarse, porque era casi impensable en cuba que una becada abandonara el entrenamiento. Pero, en esto sí, el comandante Karofsky había sido muy amoroso y la había ayudado a derrotar a la maldita burocracia.

Q: apuesto a que te acostaste con ese maldito comandante.

R: te da celos?

Q: si y muchos- le cogí la mano y se la besé- estás tan linda que vendería mi alma al diablo, cualquier cosa, con tal de hacerte el amor o si quiera besarte.

R: estate quieta, te olvidas que soy una señora casada? Y si algunos de estos conociera a Robert y le fuera con el chisme?

Q: por favor, estoy segura que tu matrimonio es un mero trámite al que has tenido que resignarte para salir de cuba y quedarte en París- le acaricié el cuello- cuando estemos solas, no me hagas ese estúpido número de esposa fiel y enamorada, las dos sabemos muy bien que eso es puro cuento.

R: -sin enojarse, cambió de tema- sabes que aquí la burocracia es una maldita, creo que no podré obtener la nacionalidad francesa hasta dentro de dos años, a pesar de estar casada con un ciudadano francés.

Q: creíste que con solo casarte ibas a ser francesa?

R: y así poder librarme de todo rastro peruano en mi. Sabes, con mi esposo hemos alquilado un piso, una vez que esté presentable te invitare para presentártelo, es muy simpático y además de culto.

Q: debe ser un sujeto muy interesante, pero la verdad no me interesa en lo más minimo conocer a mi rival.

R: oh vamos, será divertido.

Q: divertido? Jajaja si tu lo dices… oye mañana viajo a lima, un asunto legal con mi familia… como hago para contactarte cuando vuelva?

R: -me anotó su teléfono, la dirección de su casa- listo, Quinnie- sonreí y guardé el papelito- oye, sigues viviendo en ese cuartito tan helado?

Q: me cuesta trabajo dejarlo porque la mejor experiencia de mi vida la he tenido allí. Por eso, para mí, ese cuchitril es un palacio.

R: esa experiencia es la que me figuro?- me preguntó adelantando la carita en la que la curiosidad y la coquetería se mesclaba con la malicia.

Q: esa misma.

R: por eso que has dicho, te debo un beso. Hazme recordarlo, la próxima vez que nos veamos.

Q: no lo olvidare –mire mi reloj- bueno, tengo que irme- me levanté y ella, al despedirnos, me ofreció sus labios, los tenia gruesos y sensuales.

Los segundos que los tuve apoyados en los míos los sentí moverse despacito, en una caricia suplementaria, llenos de incitaciones. Cuando ya había cruzado saint Germain rumbo a mi hotel, me volví a verla y seguía allí, observándome alejarme. Le hice adiós y ella agito la mano. Me bastó verla para descubrir que, en esos años no la había olvidado un solo momento, que estaba tan enamorada de ella como el primer día.

**Marzo de 1965 **

Llegue a lima, la chiquilla de 15 años que hacia tonterías por las calles de Miraflores ahora era una una mujer de casi 30 años recién llegada de parís, como pasa el tiempo no? me instale en la casa que antes habitaba y di un paseo por las calles. En esa caminata vi las fotos de Luis de la puente, Guillermo lobaton, de mi amigo sam y otros dirigentes del MIR en los periódicos. Además que todo el mundo hablaba de ellos. Las fotos las habían enviado ellos mismos para anunciar la entrada del movimiento al Perú, pues estaban cansados de la explotación de los campesinos y los obreros y el sometimiento del gobierno al imperialismo.

At: estos loquitos no duraran ni un mes- dijo mi tio, un dia que fui a verlo- convertir al país en una segunda cuba? Habrase visto!

Q: no te tomas muy enserio la advertencia del MIR no?

At: es una iniciativa descabellada, a tu pobre tio Albert le hubiera dado un patatus al ver las caras de forajidos de esos guerrilleros, vas a ver que se terminara en un dos por tres. Pero bueno olvidemos ese tema por un momento, como te sientes hija

Q: pues para serte sinsera, me siento una huérfana en mi propio país, toda la casa de mi tio Albert… todo sigue con su olor… todo me lo recuerda, vivi toda mi etapa escolar y universitaria en esa casa y con mi tio…

At: de veras que es una pena, tu tio era un hombre muy fuerte… todo fue tan de repente

Q: sabes, encontré en su velador todas las cartas que yo le mande, ordenadas cronológicamente…

At: tan ordenado el… era típico

Q: me da tanta pena no haber estado aca cuando sucedió… la verdad me ha caído bien pesado todo esto –solte unas lagrimas.

At: se fuerte Quinn, no es lo que siempre se te ha enseñado?

Q: estoy bien tio

At: hasta cuando te quedas?

Q: hasta dentro de una semana, tengo trabajos pendientes aun en París, hace tres días ya hice el papeleo de la herencia.

At: espero que te sirva de ayuda en tu estadía

Q: si, ya estaba pensando que me vendría bien un nuevo piso en Francia, llevo años viviendo en un hotel

Ya cuando estaba a días de irme me vi con algunos viejos amigos en un bar de la zona. Rememoramos los viejos tiempos, lo decepcionante era que a pesar de que hubiésemos sido tan amigos, ya casi no teníamos nada en común, pues la mayoría eran profesionales y hombres de negocio, no tenían nada que ver con lo que yo hacía en Francia.

**Hotel du senat**

Q: madame Robert Arnoux? -Apenas al regresar y aun antes de desempacar, la llamé.

R: asi que si llamaste

Q: que te hacía pensar que no lo haría?

R: jaja, bien, ahora no puedo hablar mucho tiempo, te veo mañana si quieres almorzamos también.

Q: te recojo?

R: si, estaré en la Alliance Françoise, espérame al término de mi clase.

Q: estaré allí no lo dudes

R: me alegro, chau –me colgó

Al día siguiente la recogí de su clase y fuimos a almorzar a La Coupole. Estaba vestida con sencillez, pantalones y sandalias y una casaca ligera. Llevaba unos pendientes de colores que hacían juego con su collar y su pulsera y cada vez que movia la cabeza sus cabellos se movían con alegría

R: creí que vendrías mas quemadita del verano limeño, Quinnie- yo le bese las mejillas y las manos- en primera, no quiero que me cuentes nada del Perú.

Q: no te preocupes

R: y se puede saber a q fuiste?

Q: pues mi tio Albert murió… y obtuve una herencia de el

R: vaya vaya, cuanto?

Q: no es mucho pero me servirá para comprarme un departamento nuevo… me ayudarías a escogerlo?

R: me encanta la idea niña buena, yo te ayudare a amueblarlo y a decorarlo. Ya tengo practica con el mio y esta quedando muy bonito.

Q: confiare en tu buen gusto

R: -ella acerco sus labios a mi oído- cuando te mudes, estrenaremos tu departamento –me dio un mordisco en la oreja –la mire a los ojos, le bese de nuevo las manos, le buscaba la boca para besarla de nuevo, estaba loca de amor y deseo- te gusta mi cuerpo no niña buena? –me acarició una de mis piernas – me deseas no?

Q: te haría el amor ahora mismo, encima de esta mesa

R: pues espera a que tu departamento esté listo –me sonrió.

Luego de una semana de trajines, el departamento estuvo listo, ella se veía muy emocionada en la decoración del departamento, tanto que parecía que el departamento iba a ser para las dos, a decir verdad me emocioné con la idea de que ella viviera conmigo.  
Al día siguiente de haber terminado el trabajo, ella cumplió su promesa. Fuela segunda vez que lo hicimos, esta vez a plena luz de un dia que entraba a chorros por la ancha claraboya desde la cual unas palomas curiosas nos observaban desnudas y abrazadas sobre el colchón sin sabanas. Su cuerpo seguía tan delgadito y bien formado como en mi memoria, con su estrecha cintura que parecía caber en mis manos y su intimidad, suave y húmeda, mas blanco que el terso vientre o los muslos donde la piel se oscurecía y matizaba con un visto verdoso pálido. Toda ella despedía una fragancia delicada. En sus arqueados empeines la piel dejaba traslucir unas venitas azules y a mi me enternecía imaginar la sangre fluyendo despacito por ellas. Como la vez anterior, se dejó acariciar con total pasividad y escuchó callada, fingiendo una exagerada atención o como si no oyera nada y pensara en otra cosa, las palabras intensas, atropelladas, que yo le decía al oído o a la boca mientras pugnaba por separarle los labios.

R: oye me estoy aburriendo, deja de hablar y mejor usa esa boca para hacerme venir primero – me dijo como una orden- luego será más fácil que tus dedos entren.

Q: osea…

R: yo ya te hice eso una vez no? ya te hice una muestra de como se hace, así que devuélveme el favor

Q: disculpa si no lo hago bien, nunca había hecho algo así –bajé mis labios, me puse roja al tener su sexo tan de cerca.

R: - tomó mi cabeza y la pegó contra su vagina- rápido quinnie usa tu lenguita.

Q: jamás podre pagarte tanta felicidad, niña mala

Hablaba con tanta frialdad que no parecía una chica haciendo el amor, pero no me importaba, era totalmente feliz. Estuve largo rato con mis labios aplastados contra su sexo fruncido, lamiendo con avidez, con ternura, su clítoris pequeñito, hasta que la sentí moverse, excitada, y terminar con un temblor de su bajo vientre y sus piernas.

R: introduce tus dedos, ahora –susurró, mandona

Metí mis dedos, pero aun seguía muy estrecha, me costó un poco pero logré hacer bien mi trabajo. Entrelacé nuestras piernas y froté nuestros sexos, estaba tan emocionada que me vine casi inmediatamente.

R: te vienes muy rápido- me riño- aprende a demorarte si quieres que goze de verdad.

Q: aprenderé todo lo que tu quieras, pero ahora calla y besame.

R: -la besé con mucha pasión y desespero- hoy en la noche ven a mi departamento, te presentare a mi marido

Q: es una buena idea?

R: será divertido, además quiero que elogies lo bien decorado que está mi piso.

* * *

**Perdón**** por la demora, estuve de viaje y no tenia laptop :)**

**espero que les haya gustado**


	9. Un hermoso día, Una terrible noche

**Capítulo 9: Un hermoso día, Una terrible noche**

Esa misma noche, tomamos una copa en su bonito departamento de Passy, decorado de la manera más burguesa que cabía imaginar, con cortinajes de terciopelo, mullidas alfombras, muebles de época, mesitas con figuritas de porcelana y, en las paredes, unos grabados de Gavani y de Daumier con escenas picantes. Fuimos a cenar a un bistrot de la vecindad cuya especialidad, según el diplomático, era coq au vin.

Ese hombre era bajito, calvo, con un bigotito mosca que se movía cuando hablaba. De anteojos de espesos cristales, y debía tener unos 60 años. A medida que pasaba la noche, veía que trataba a la niña mala con mucha ternura, y parecía siempre estar atento a sus necesidades. No era muy simpático, más bien era algo estirado y cortante, pero parecía muy culto y lo era. Yo le conté que trabajaba como traductora para el departamento de español de la Unesco, además de estudiar otros cursos para llegar a ser una buena interpretadora.

Q: -trate de ocultar mis celos ante ese viejo- señor Robert, fue un gran placer conocerlo –le di la mano.

Ro: igualmente, se nota que es una mujer muy dedicada en su trabajo, y me alegra que mi esposa tenga amigas como usted –nos dimos un breve apretón de manos.

R: Querido, la acompañaré a tomar el transporte.

Ro: está bien amor, yo ya ire a dormir, mañana tengo que trabajar.

R: buenas noches querido –le dio un pequeño besos en los labios.

Ro: te amo –por primera vez en la noche sonrió.

R: yo te amo más jeje – hice puños, si no fuera porque se controlarme le hubiese roto la nariz.

**Calle**

R: jajajaja tu cara en ese momento fue épica

Q: en cual de todos los momentos

R: cuando le dije "te amo" a mi esposo.

Q: tienes que dejar a ese caballero cuanto antes y venirte a vivir conmigo

R: porque esa repentina decisión?

Q: jajajaja esos "te amo" son solo palabras vacías no? ¿me vas a hacer creer que estas enamorada de un vejete que, además de parecer tu abuelo, es feísimo?

R: -me brindó una mirada fulminante- otra calumnia contra mi marido y juro que no me vuelves a ver.

Q: -se me abrieron los ojos como platos- no!

R: -de pronto, se comenzó a reír- de veras parece viejísimo a mi lado?

Q: perdóname

R: - sonrió de lado y me dio un abrazo- lo que sea- abracé su cintura y le di un apasionante beso en los labios.

Q: ahí viene mi transporte, nos vemos niña mala

R: hasta luego, niña buena.

Puesto a que cuando me mudé, el señor Chames me renovó mi contrato. Por esa razón ya no pude verla tan seguido, solo de ratitos algunos días. Siempre en los almuerzos, iba a comer algún sándwich con ella o, aveces ella se libraba de su esposo con alguna excusa e íbamos al cine juntas.  
Veíamos la película tomadas de la mano y yo la besaba en la oscuridad. "tu m' embetes", practicaba ella su francés conmigo, había hecho grandes progresos en esa lengua y se lanzaba a hablarla sin el menor pudor. Sus faltas de sintaxis y de fonética resultaban divertidas, una gracia más a su personalidad. No volvimos a hacer el amor hasta muchas semanas después, luego de que ella viniera de un exhaustuoso viaje a suiza, lo gracioso fue que esa vez fue en su departamento y si que hizo mucho ruido.

**Oficina de la Unesco**

X: señorita Quinn la buscan

Q: -ya era la hora del almuerzo- uff y justo a esta hora…

Ro: buenas tardes, señorita Fabray- sorprendentemente, luego de tiempo, logré entablar un tipo de amistad con el señor Robert.

Q: oh, señor Arnoux –me levanté y le di la mano- que sorpresa verlo por aquí

Ro: me gustaría invitarle un café, para charlar un rato.

**Cafetería**

Ro: usted fuma? –me ofreció un Gitanes con filtro.

Q: si señor –tome uno y este me lo encendió, el también tomo un cigarrillo.

Ro: y que tal van las cosas en su país, ha tenido noticias?

Q: Sé que la cosa se está poniendo fea, los guerrilleros han tenido más impacto en el país de lo que se esperaba, ha habido atentados con bombas en el hotel crillon y el club nacional. El gobierno central está cada vez, perdiendo el control de la situación, temen que en cualquier momento haya golpe de estado.

Ro: que grabe… El presidente a cargo es Fernando Belaunde Terry, verdad? Dicen que este pone debilidad frente a los rebeldes y que ahora están enviando al mismo ejército peruano. Bueno, supongo que usted se debe sentir feliz de no estar en su país.

Q: no estoy del todo tranquila, tengo unos tios ahí, se que estarán bien, pero tengo miedo igual… son la única familia que me queda.

Ro: entiendo, siempre recomiéndeles que se cuiden

Q: nunca me olvido

Ro: señorita Fabray, tiene algo que hacer el fin de semana?

Q: ammm no señor

Ro: esplendido, quisiera a invitarla a un ballet, junto conmigo y mi esposa.

Q: encantada señor- respondí de inmediato.

Ro: va a ser muy formal, así que espero que tenga guardado su mejor vestido

Q: Ve….vestido?

Nunca había usado una falda en mi vida, y para ese día, estuve obligada a usarlo, solo para estar cerca de ella. Alquilé un vestido rojo a tiras, medio barato y así, fui vestida de etiqueta, por primera vez y seguramente única vez en mi vida. El lugar era l'Opera, muy lujoso y elegante.

Q: maldito vestido –dije al casi tropezarme con el largo del vestido- malditos tacos –los pies me estaban matando y sentía que me caía de rato en rato.

R: vaya jajajaja los cerdos van a volar –volteé y ahí estaba ella, traía un hermoso vestido de gasa blanca con flores estampadas que le dejaba los hombros descubiertos y también traía un peinado alto, llena de alajas en el cuello, las orejas y las manos- eso es un vestido o es lo último en moda masculina?

Q: Madame! – quedé boquiabierta- wow, estas hermosa –le tomé las manos.

R: tu también estas muy guapa, debo admitir que ese vestido va contigo.

Q: de veras piensas eso? A mi no me gusta, creo que me hace ver gorda y estos malditos tacos, como soportas esto todos los días?

R: es costumbre, Quinnie.

Q: como desearía besar tus hombros y tu cuello en este instante

R: -sonrío y me dio unas palmaditas en el cachete- ja, luego si quieres.

Ro: -el viejo llegó y tomó a su esposa de la cintura- es su primera vez en un ballet, señorita Fabray?

Q: la primera vez en verdad, creo que todo esto es lo más lujoso que veré en toda mi vida.

Ro: bueno, el espectáculo va a comenzar, vamos a sentarnos.

Toda la noche los vejetes conocidos del señor Arnoux se le acercaban, le besaban la mano y la miraban con brillos codiciosos en los ojos.

Vejete: Quelle beauté exotiqué! –le oí decir a uno de esos viejos

Q: discúlpeme, monsieur –tomé la mano de Madame Robert Arnoux- me concede esta pieza?

R: jajaja eres una atrevida –fuimos a la pista de baile y por fin, pude tocarle la cintura.

Q: -la apegué más a mí- nunca imaginé que podrías estar tan bella

R: to me pegues tanto a ti… ahora si pareces mujer! Va a pensar que soy rara.

Q: yo soy rara?

R: no entiendo como la gente no te dice nada.

Q: quizá porque la mayoría no me ve como una mujer, yo soy yo.

R: pues en el mundo en el que yo estoy, a todos les importa quien eres y como te vistes, si notan algún error comienzan a hablar de mi

Q: que bueno que soy pobre

R: jajaja

Q: creo que tu también deberías aceptarlo

R: que?

Q: que no te gustan los hombres

R: de que hablas?

Q: alguna vez te has enamorado de un hombre?

R: …... yo no soy así… a mi solo me gustan los hombres

Q: jajaja entonces yo que soy? Acaso no te acuestas conmigo?

R: tu no cuentas como mujer, no pareces una, para nada.

Q: me alegra ser tu gran excepción.

R: sigamos bailando, Quinnie

Q: sabes, me desgarra las entrañas el pensar que, luego del baile, en tu casa será tu marido y yo no, la persona que te desnude y te ame.

R: ajajaja que huachaferías dices, Quinnie?

Q: siento tantos deseos de poseerte que apenas puedo respirar.

R: me resultaste muy romanticona y cursi

Q: y recién te das cuenta? –terminó la canción y fuimos a sentarnos- oye, tengo una duda ¿ de dónde sacas todo el dinero para comprarte todos esos vestidos y joyas? No creo que el dinero de un funcionario de la unesco alcance para todo eso. Será acaso que no solo engañas a tu marido conmigo?

R: jajaja mira Quinn, si solo te tuviera como amante a ti, andaría como una pordiosera.

Yo estaba segura que la explicación que me había dado era falsa. Los vestidos y las joyas que llevaba no eran comprados, sino prestados por los grandes modistas de l'avenue Montaigne y los joyeros de la place Vedome, que, a manera de publicidad, los hacían lucir a las damas más chic, que frecuentaban en su mundo.

Algunas semanas después de aquel baile de l'opera recibí una llamada de la niña mala en la oficina de la Unesco.

R: Robert tiene que acompañar a su jefe a Varsovia este fin de semana- me anunció- te sacaste la lotería, niña buena! Te puedo dedicar sábado y domingo a ti solita. A ver que programa me preparas.

Q: esto es fantástico! Te prepararé algo muy especial, estoy segura que te encantará!

Me pasé toda la noche imaginando que podría sorprenderla, y, al final, decidí llevarla a una islita de arboles frondosos en medio del rio y una cena en Chez Allard. La idea de pasar una noche entera con ella, hacerle el amor, gustar en mis labios de su sexo húmedo, sentir que se dormía en mis brazos y despertar la mañana del domingo con su cuerpecito tibio acurrucado contra el mío.

Cuando el dia llegó, la recogí de su departamento con mi nuevo auto, llevé a madame Arnoux a media mañana la llevé a la islita, en donde había un cementerio de animales. Estuvimos más de una hora curioseando entre las tumbas y leyendo los epitafios sentidos, poéticos, risueños y absurdos con que los dueños habían despedido a sus animales queridos. Ella parecía de veras divertida. Sonreía, su mano abandonada en la mia, con sus ojos encendidos por el sol primaveral y los cabellos agitados por una brisa que corria con el río.

R: ….- se quedo callada, contemplando la tumba de un perro- si no hubiese tenido una vida tan complicada… me hubiese gustado adoptar un cachorrito…

Q: -la estreché por la cintura, la atraje hacia mi- si te decidieras dejar al señor Arnoux y venirte a vivir conmigo… juro que te daría una vida normal y así podrías criar a todos los cachorros que quisieras.

R: jajajaja ¿la idea de pasar la noche conmigo te hace la mujer más feliz del mundo? Te lo pregunto para que me digas una de esas tonterías cursis que tanto te gusta decirme

Q: -pegué sus labios contra los mios- nada podría hacerme más feliz, hace años que sueño con eso.

R: cuantas veces vas a tirarme?

Q: todas las que pueda, niña mala. Veinte veces, si me da el cuerpo.

R: mmm te permito solo dos –dijo dando un mordisco en la oreja- una al acostarnos y otra al despertarnos. Eso sí, nada de levantarse temprano, para no tener nunca arrugas, necesito ocho horas de sueño como minimo.

Nunca había estado tan juguetona como esa mañana. No la recordaba tan natural, abandonándose al instante, sin posar, sin inventarse un rol, mientras aspiraba la tibieza del dia y se dejaba invadir por la luz que tamizaban las copas de los sauces. Parecía una adolescente y no una mujer de casi treinta años. Comimos unos sándwich de jamón y un vaso de vino, a orillas del rio y luego fuimos al cine a ver una película "les enfants du paradis" en el cual, al final de la película ella soltó unas cuantas lágrimas. Por mi parte, hace tiempo que no me sentía tan contenta, optimista, esperanzada. Caminamos por bulevares, tomamos refrescos, nada parecía que iba a arruinar ese día… entonces el diablo sacó la cola.

Q: -divisé el titular de un periódico que leía mi vecino- "El ejército destruye el cuartel general de la guerrille peruana" "mueren Luis de la puente y varios líderes del MIR"

R: pasa algo? –solté su mano y corrí a comprar el periódico en un quiosco.

Q: Sam… -mientras leía la noticia mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, mi amigo había muerto en ese atentado- es un estúpido! Le dije que no fuera! –gopeé una pared con mis puños.

R: que paso?

Q: Sam… está muerto

R: no se porque pones esa cara, tu sabias que resto ocurriría tarde o temprano, tu misma me dijiste que eso solo podía terminar así

Q: lo decía como un conjuro, para que no ocurriera. Lo he pensado, lo he temido, pero otra cosa es saber que ha ocurrido y que Sam, el buen compañero de mis primeros tiempos en parís, ahora es un cadáver pudriéndose en algún despoblado de los andes.

R: -puso una mano en mi hombro- lo siento… oye si quieres lo dejamos para otro día Quinnie

Q: no te preocupes, olvidémonos de eso… no hay que estropear este lindo día –bese sus manos- pese a esta horrible noticia, pasar una noche contigo es lo más maravilloso que me ha ocurrido nunca.

Luego de la cena, fuimos a mi departamento. Nos tendimos sobre la cama y yo comencé a acariciarla, pero al poco tiempo me di cuenta que no estaba de ánimos para tener relaciones, pues mis movimientos era muy vagos y me distraía de tanto en tanto.

R: ay Quinnie, no estas de ánimos? Jajajaja a esto los franceses lo llaman un fiasco, Sabes que es la primera vez que tengo este tipo de fiasco, con una persona?

Q: con cuántos hombres te has acostado? Deja que adivine, diez? Veinte?

R: soy pésima en matemáticas! –se enojó y se vengó con una orden- más bien, hazme terminar con tu boca. Yo no tengo porqué guardar luto. Apenas conocí a tu amigo Sam y además por su culpa tuve que ir a cuba.

Y sin más con la misma naturalidad con que hubiera encendido un cigarrillo, abrió las piernas y se tendió de espaldas, con un brazo sobre los ojos. Tardaba mucho en excitarse y terminar, pero esa noche tardo todavía más que de costumbre y, dos o tres veces, con la lengua acalambrada, debí parar unos instantes de besarla y saborearla. Cada vez, su mano me amonestaba, tirándome de los cabellos o pellizcándome la espalda. Al fin, la sentí moverse y oí ese ronroneo suave que parecía subirle a la boca desde el vientre y sentí el encogimiento de su miembro y su largo suspiro complacido. "Gracias Quinnie", murmuró. Casi de inmediato, se quedó dormida. Yo estuve desvelada mucho rato, con una angustia que me estrujaba la garganta. Tuve un sueño difícil, con pesadillas que al día siguiente apenas recordaba.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado :)**


	10. Fuga

**Capítulo 10: Fuga**

Desperté cerca de las 9 de la mañana. Ya no había sol. Por la claraboya se divisaba el cielo encapotado, color panza de burro, el eterno cielo parisino. Ella dormía, dándome la espalda. Parecía muy joven y frágil, con ese cuerpecito de niña, ahora sosegado. Nadie, viéndola así, se hubiera imaginado la vida difícil que debió haber llevado desde que nació. Traté de imaginarme la infancia que tuvo, por ser pobre en ese infierno que es el Perú para los pobres, y su adolescencia, acaso todavía peor, las mil pellejerías, entregas, sacrificios, concesiones, que habría debido de hacer, para salir adelante y llegar hasta donde había llegado. Sentía una inmensa ternura por ella. Estaba segura que la querría siempre, para mi dicha y mi desdicha. Verla y sentirla respirar me inflamaron.  
Comencé a besarle la espalda, muy despacio, su pequeño trasero respingado, el cuello y los hombros y, haciéndola ladearse, los pechos y la boca. Ella simulaba dormir, pero estaba ya despierta, pues se acomodó de espaldas de manera que pudiera recibirme. La sentí húmeda y, por primera vez, al ingresar mis dedos, pude entrar sin dificultad, sin sentirme haciéndole el amor a una virgen. La quería, la quería, no podía vivir sin ella.

Q: Madame- saqué mis dedos y junte nuestras partes íntimas, moviéndome con mucho ahínco, al darme cuenta de lo mucho que la quería y que no importa lo que pase, mi corazón seguiría siendo de ella- aaahhh por dios- le besé los pechos, acaricié su cintura con mis manos, la volví a besar, arremetía con más fuerza- por favor… deja… al señor Arnoux, ven a vivir conmigo, juro que ganaré mucho dinero, te engreiré, te costearé todos tus caprichos, te…

R: vaya, te has redimido – se echó a reír- y hasta me has hecho gozar más que otras veces. Creí que ya no servirías más para esto, después del fiasco de anoche.

Q: vez que puedo… - la besé de nuevo- te hago el desayuno- le propuse.

R: mmm mejor vamos a comer en la calle, se me antojó un croissant croustullant

Nos duchamos juntos, me dejó jabonarla y secarla y, sentada en la cama, verla vestirse, peinarse y arreglarse. Fuimos de la mano a un bristot de l'avenue de la bourdonnais, donde, en efecto, las mediaslunas crujían como si acabaran de salir del horno.

R: si esa vez, en lugar de despecharme a cuba, me hubieras hecho quedar contigo en París ¿Cuánto habíamos durado, Quinnie?

Q: toda la vida. Te habría hecho tan feliz que no me hubieras dejado nunca.

R: -me miró muy seria y algo despectiva- ja! Que ingenua y que ilusa eres- silabeo, desafiándome con sus ojos- No me conoces. Yo sólo me quedaría para siempre con una persona que fuera muy rica y poderosa. Tu nunca lo serás, por desgracia.

Q: ¿y si el dinero no fuera la felicidad, niña mala?

R: felicidad, no sé ni me importa lo que es, Quinnie. Delo que sí estoy segura es que no es esa cosa romántica y huachafa que es para ti. El dinero da seguridad, te defiende, te permite gozar a fondo de la vida sin preocuparte por el mañana. La única felicidad que se puede tocar – se me quedó, mirando con esa expresión fría que se agudizaba a veces de manera extraña y parecía congelar la vida a su alrededor- tú eres buena gente, pero tienes un terrible defecto: tu falta de ambición. Estas contenta con lo que has conseguido, no? pero eso no es nada, niña buena. Por eso no podría estar contigo. Yo nunca estaré contenta con lo que tenga con lo que tenga. Siempre querré más.

No supe que contestarle, porque, aunque me doliese, había dicho algo cierto. Para mi la felicidad era tenerla a ella y vivir en parís. Antes de regresar al departamento, madame Robert Arnoux se levantó a llamar por teléfono.

R: -regresó con una cara de preocupada- lo siento, pero tengo que irme, niña buena. Se me han complicado las cosas.

Q: quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?

R: no es necesario, solo vamos por mis cosas

Subimos a que recogiera su maletín de mano y la acompañé a tomar un taxi a la estación, junto al metro de la Ecole Militaire.

R: pese a todo, fue un bonito fin de semana –se despidió, rozándome los labios- chau, mon amour.

Al volver a mi casa, sorprendida por su brusca partida, descubrí que había dejado olvidada su escobilla de dientes en el baño. Una preciosa escobillita que llevaba impresa en el estuche la firma del fabricante: guer-lain. ¿Olvidada? A lo mejor, no. A lo mejor era un olvido deliberado para dejarme un recuerdo de esa noche triste y ese despertar feliz.

Esa semana no pude verla ni hablar con ella pues también su teléfono no contestaba a ninguna hora. La siguiente semana a esa partí a Viena, a trabajar una quincena de días en la junta de energía atómica. Me encantaba esa ciudad barroca, elegante y prospera, pero el trabajo de una temporera en esos periodos en que las organizaciones internacionales tienen congresos, juntas o la conferencia anual es tan intensos que no me dejaba tiempo para museos, conciertos y funciones de ópera, salvo, algún medio día. Varias veces llamé a la niña mala, pero nadie contestaba el teléfono o sonaba siempre ocupado. No me atrevía a llamar a Robert Arnoux a la Unesco para no despertar sus sospechas.

Terminados los quince días, tuve un nuevo contrato para roma, en un seminario seguido de una conferencia de la FAO, de modo que viajé a ese lugar sin pasarme por París. Tampoco desde roma pude hablar con ella. Apenas volví a Francia, la llamé. Sin éxito, por supuesto. ¿Qué pasaba? Empecé a Pesar, angustiada, en un accidente, una enfermedad, una tragedia doméstica.

Después de nuevos intentos infructuosos de hablar con madame Arnoux, decidí ir a la Unesco a buscar a su marido, con el pretexto de invitarlos a cenar. Pasé antes a saludar al señor Chames y a los colegas de la oficina de español. Luego subí al sexto piso donde estaban los despachos de los jefes. Desde la puerta divisé la cara desmoronada y el bigotito de mosca del señor Arnoux.

Q: -tome aire y me adentré- buenos días señor Robert Arnoux – dio un extraño respingo al verme, y lo noté más hosco que nunca, como si mi presencia le desagradara.

Ro: …-me estiró una mano encogida sin decir una palabra, y esperó a que yo hablara, clavándome una mirada perforante con sus ojitos de roedor.

Q: Amm… he estado trabajando fuera de París, en Viena y en Roma, este último mes. Me gustaría invitarlos a cenar una de estas noches que tengan libre.

Ro: -me siguió mirando sin responder. Estaba muy pálido ahora, tenía una expresión desolada y fruncía la boca- entonces… usted no está enterada- murmuró- o juega una comedia?- Desconcertada, no supe que responderle- Toda la Unesco lo sabe, soy el hazmerreír de la organización. Mi mujer me ha dejado, y ni siquiera sé por quién. Siendo sincero…pensé que era por usted, señorita Fabray.

Q: -se le cortó la Voz antes de terminar de decir mi apellido- lo siento, no estaba al corriente de nada- balbuseé- m…me tengo que ir, hasta luego señor Arnoux.

La sorpresa y el disgusto fueron tan grandes que, en el ascensor, me vino una arcada y en el bañito del pasillo, vomité. ¿Con quién se había ido? ¿Seguiría viviendo en París con su amante? Un pensamiento me acompañó todos los días siguientes: ese fin de semana que me regaló era una despedida. Para que yo tuviera algo especial que añorar. Las subras que se echan al perro, Quinnie. Unos días siniestros siguieron a aquella brevísima al señor Arnoux. Por primera vez en mi vida, padecí de insomnio. Me pasaba las noches sudando, con la mente en blanco, apretando la escotillita de dientes que había guardado como un amuleto en mi velador, rumiando mi despecho y mis celos. Al día siguiente estaba hecha una ruina. El cuerpo cortado por escalofríos y sin ánimos para nada, ni ganas de comer. El médico me receto unos nembutales que, más que dormirme, me desmayaban. Tenía un despertar desasosegado y con muñecos, como si arrastrara una resaca feroz. Todo el tiempo me maldecía por lo estúpida que fui aquella vez, despechándola a cuba, Anteponiendo mi amistad con Sam al amor que sentía por ella. Si la hubiera retenido, seguiríamos juntas y la vida no sería este desvelo, este vacío, esta bilis.

El señor Chames me ayudo a salid de la lenta disolución emocional en la que hallaba dándome un contrato de un mes. Tuve ganas de agradecérselo de rodillas. Gracias a la rutina del trabajo en la Unesco fui saliendo poco a poco de la crisis en que me dejo la desaparición de la ex chilenita, la ex guerrillera, la ex madame Arnoux. ¿Cómo se llamaba ahora? ¿Qué personalidad, que nombre, que historia había adoptado en esta nueva etapa de su vida? Su nuevo amante debía ser muy importante, bastante más que ese asesor del Director de la Unesco, ya muy modesto para sus ambiciones, al que había dejado hecho un trapo. Estaba segura de que, esta vez sí, no la vería más. Tienes que sobreponerte y olvidar a la señorita milcaras, convencerte de que ella solo fue un mal sueño, niña buena.

Ro: tiene tiempo, señorita Fabray? –dijo al entrar a mi cubículo.

Q: como no, señor Arnoux, que se le ofrece

Ro: Lamento haber sido brusco con usted el otro día, estaba en muy mal estado de ánimo en aquel momento.

Me propuso que cenáramos juntos. Y, aunque sabía que aquella cena sería catastrófica para mi estado de ánimo, la curiosidad, oír hablar de ella, saber que pasó, fueron más fuertes, y acepté.

Ro: Señorita Fabray… desde cuando la conoce?

Q: solo desde 1960 señor, cuando pasó rumbo a Cuba como una de las becadas del MIR para recibir entrenamiento guerrillero- mentí.

Ro: es decir que usted no sabe nada de su pasado, de su familia? Yo siempre supe que mentía. Respecto a su familia y a su infancia, quiero decir, me parecían mentiras piadosas, disimular una niñez y una juventud que la avergonzaba, porque ella debe ser de una clase social muy modesta, ¿no es verdad?

Q: no le gusta hablar de eso. Nunca me contó nada de su familia. Pero sin duda, sí de una clase muy modesta.

Ro: a mi me daba pena, adivinaba toda esa montaña de perjuicios de la sociedad peruana, los grandes apellidos, el racismo. Que había estado en el Sophianum, el mejor colegio de monjas de Lima, donde se educaban a las chicas de la alta sociedad. Que su padre era dueño de una hacienda algodonera. Que había roto con su familia por idealismo, para hacerse revolucionaria ¡nunca le interesó la revolución, estoy seguro! Jamás le oí una sola opinión política desde que la conocí. Hubiera hecho cualquier cosa para salir de cuba, hasta casarse conmigo.

Q: jamás me dijo una palabra. Nunca lo sospeché. Yo creía que ustedes eran felices.

Ro: yo también lo creía… no tenía necesidad de hacer lo que hizo. Fue feo, fue sucio. Fue desleal actuar así conmigo. Yo le había dado mi nombre, me desvivía por hacerla feliz. Puse en peligro mi carrera para sacarla de cuba. Tanto calculo, tanta hipocresía es inhumano- no sabía que decirle, cualquier frase de consuelo me saldría falsa y ridícula. De pronto, comprendí que tanta desesperación no solo se debía al abandono. Había algo más que quería contarme, pero le costaba trabajo- Los ahorros de toda mi vida…- susurró, mirándome de manera acusadora, como si yo fuera culpable de su tragedia- usted se da cuenta? Soy un hombre mayor, no estoy en condiciones de rehacer toda una vida. Lo comprende?. No solo engañarme vaya usted a saber con quién. Además, eso: mandarse mudar con todo el dinero de la cuenta que teníamos en suiza. Yo le había dado esa prueba de confianza, lo ve usted? Una cuenta conjunta. Fue a suiza a hacer un depósito y se llevó todo, todo y me dejó en la ruina. Ella sabía que no podría denunciarla sin delatarme, sin arruinar mi reputación. Sabía que si la denunciaba sería el primer perjudicado, por tener cuentas secretas, por evadir impuestos. ¿se da cuenta qué bien planeado? ¿cree usted posible tanta crueldad, con alguien que solo le dio amor, devoción?

Q: señor… no puedo creer todo lo que ha hecho, estoy atónita…

Ro: disculpe usted, necesitaba desahogarme- me dijo al fin-Le agradezco su presencia. Espero que esta catarsis me haga bien.

Q: estoy segura que en un tiempo todo esto quedará atrás, no hay mal que dure cien años- mientras habla me sentí completamente hipócrita, tan culpable como si yo hubiera planeado la fuga de la ex madame Arnoux y el saqueo de su cuenta secreta.

Ro: si se la encuentra alguna vez, dígaselo por favor, no necesitaba hacer eso. Yo le hubiera dado todo. ¿Quería mi dinero? Se lo hubiera dado, pero no así.

Nos despedimos en la puerta del restaurante, bajo el resplandor de las luces de la torre Eiffel. Fue la última vez que vi al maltratado monsieur Robert Arnoux.

* * *

**Respoder reviews: la verdad no se si tendrá el final del libro original, aun está en veremos :P seguro que cuando publique las ultimas partes, me decidiré**

**Gracias por sus Reviews**

**Espero que les haya gustado :)**


	11. Retratista de Caballos

Capítulo 11: Retratista de caballos

En la segunda mitad de los sesenta, Londres desplazó a parís como la ciudad de las modas que, pertiendo de Europa, se desparramaban por el mundo. La música remplazó a los libros y las ideas como centro de atracción de los jóvenes, sobre todo a partir de los Beatles, Cliff Richard, los shadows, los Rolling stones con Mick jagger y otras bandas y cantantes ingleses , y los hippies y la revolución psicodélica de los flower children. Como antes a París a hacer la revolución, muchos latinoamericanos emigraron a Londres a enrolarse en las huestes del cannabis, la música pop y la vida promiscua. En Londres nacieron la minifalda, los largos cabellos, los estrafalarios atuendos, la popularización de las drogas, comenzando por la marihuana y terminando por el ácido lisérgico, la fascinación por el espiritualismo hindú, el budismo, la práctica del amor libre, la salida del ropero de los homosexuales –en las que creo que yo fui pionera- y las campañas del orgullo gay.

En esos años, los puntos de referencia para los jóvenes ya no eran los debates de la Mutualite o refinados cantautores como Leo Ferré, ni los cinemas de arte Parisino, ahora eran Trafalgar Square y parque donde manifestaban contra la guerra de Vietnam entre conciertos multitudinarios de los grandes ídolos y soplidos de hierba colombiana, y con los pubs y las discotecas como símbolos de la nueva cultura que tenía a millones de jóvenes de ambos sexos imantados por Londres.

Por una de esas extrañas conjugaciones que trama el azar, resulté, en años finales de los sesenta, pasando muchas temporadas en Inglaterra y viviendo en el corazón mismo del swigin London. Felizmente, la volver a mi piso en parís, este seguía intacto, pese a las diversas huelgas ocurridas por esos días. Aquellos años fueron de abundante trabajo para mí, aunque, como hubiera dicho la niña mala, de mediocres logros: saltar de traductora a interprete.

Como la primera vez, llené el hueco de su desaparición abrumándome de obligaciones. Retomé mis clases de ruso y de interpretación simultánea, a las que me dediqué con tesón, después de las horas que pasaba en la Unesco. Estuve dos veranos en la Urss, por dos meses cada vez, la primera en Moscú y la segunda en Leningrado, siguiendo cursos intensivos en lengua rusa especiales para intérpretes, en unos recintos universitarios desolados, donde nos sentíamos como en un internado de monjas.

En esos años, por un tiempo, mi corazón lo ocupó una funcionaria de la Unesco, atractiva y simpática, llamada Brittany Pierce, pero a la vez abstemia, vegetariana y católica a machamartillo (claro, no siempre era así pues en la cama, al momento de llegar a su climax decía "oh me cago en Dios que rico!" o "al diablo mi religión, cógeme"). Nuestra relación fue un tanto apagada, con decir que solo la compenetración era perfecta al momento de hacer el amor, pues resulta que sabía más que yo en ese tema; bueno pero aparte de eso en todo lo demás parecíamos el agua y el aceite. En algún momento contemplamos la posibilidad de vivir juntas, pero las dos nos asustamos- sobre todo yo- con la perspectiva de la cohabitación siendo tan diferentes y no existiendo, en el fondo, entre nosotras, ni la sombra de verdadero amor. Nuestra relación se marchitó por aburrimiento y un Buen día dejamos de vernos y llamarnos.

Me costó trabajo obtener mis primeros contratos como interprete, a pesar de superar todas las pruebas y tener los diplomas correspondientes. Los contratos como intérprete me hicieron viajar mucho por Europa y con frecuencia a Londres, sobre todo para conferencias y seminarios económicos. Un buen día, con ya 35 años, en el consulado del Perú donde había ido a renovar mi pasaporte, me encontré con una amiga de la infancia y compañera del Colegio Champagnat que hacía lo mismo: Santana Lopez.

Q: Santana!?

S: Quinn! –la miré de pies a cabeza, estaba convertida en una hippy, pero elegante. Traía el cabello muy largo, que le llegaba hasta el trasero, estaba muy delgada, vestía unos pantalones de terciopelo color guinda y unas sandalias que en vez de cuero, parecían de pergamino, un blusón oriental de seda y un chaleco abierto.

Q: así que ahora eres una hippie?

S: es una larga historia jajaja, tu como has estado? Por lo que veo, no has cambiado tu estilo, siempre tan formal.

Q: pues primero fui traductora de documentos y ahora soy interprete jajaja, yo te recordaba más rellenita eh! Y con vestidos jajaja!

S: ven vamos a tomar un café y te lo cuento todo.

**Café**

Q: yo pensaba que te quedarías como locutora de radio, como en los últimos años de colegio que trabajaste para radio El Sol.

S: eso solo era un juego de niños, mi verdadera vocación siempre fue la pintura.

Q: eres artista?

S: pero con formación, me eduqué en Bellas Artes y hasta llegué a participar de una exhibición colectiva en una instituto de arte contemporáneo.

Q: asu, debes ser muy talentosa! Pero como demonios terminaste en Londres?

S: Primero mi padre me envió aquí para seguir un curso de diseño y color en la St. Martin School of Arts. Pero apenas llegué acá supe que nunca más querría salir de aquí. Cuando le dije a mi Padre que nunca más volvería al Perú, me dejó en la calle… Desde ahí fui una artista callejera, haciendo retratos a turistas o haciendo pinturas en las veredas con tizas. Dormía en donde me dieran asilo o en bed and breakfast miserables, también en parroquias o recintos religiosos donde apenas me daban un plato de sopa. Llegue a estar desesperada, pero, ni una sola vez en todo ese tiempo me sentí tan jodida como para pedirle a mi padre un pasaje de regreso. En esos días de penuria, me las arreglé con otros amigos hippies para llegar a Katmandú, donde me di cuenta que ahí era más difícil sobrevivir sin dinero que esta materialista Europa. Pero, debo agradecer a mis compañeros pues ellos me salvaron de morir de hambre o de morir enferma ya que en india tuve una fiebre de malta que me puso a un tris de partir al otro mundo.

Q: de verdad es increíble que no te hayas rendido y de haberle pedido el pasaje a tu padre… yo pase por algo parecido… pero también nunca pensé de mudarme de mi hermoso París

S: y sabes, ya me había acostumbrado totalmente a esa vida de vagabunda, que mi casa fuera la calle, hasta que cambió mi suerte. Un gran día estaba pintando retratos a carboncillo, por un par de monedas, en las afueras del Victoria and Albert Museum, cuando inesperadamente, una señora con sobrilla y unos guantes de gasa me pidió que retratara a su perrita, una pequeña King Charles con aires de Lady. El retrato que dibujé encantó a la señora y cuando iba a pagarme, vio que no traía un centavo. Pero no me importó, había sido un honor trabajar para una modelo tan distinguida. Esta, llena de agradecimiento y algo confundida, se fue. Pero luego de dar unos pasos, regresó y me dio una tarjeta con una dirección, diciéndome que si alguna vez pasaba por ahí, toque la puerta, para saludar a su nueva amiga, refiriéndose a la perrita. Ella se convirtió en mi hada madrina, cuya "varita mágica" me saco de las calles y fue "limpiándome".

Q: Seguramente una de las consecuencias de ser vagabunda era el no bañarse nunca y desprender un olor hediondo, no?

S: acertaste, bueno, como te decía, ella fue mi "catapulta" al mundo de los dueños de establos, jinetes, preparadores y aficionados a la hípica de newmarket, un curioso lugar donde nacen, crecen, mueren y entierran los caballos de carreras más famosos de Gran Bretaña. El día que estuve más hambrienta y más sola, toque la puerta de Mrs Stubard y ella me recibió con los brazos abiertos. Me invitó un sándwich y conversamos un monton, ese y los siguientes días que fui a visitarla, para pedirle algo de comida y también a conversar de la vida, pasaban horas y horas y no me aburría de las experiencias que me contaba. Tenía un cuerpo de 70 pero un espíritu de 15 y quién lo diría, la volví una hippie.

Q: quien lo diría… y no te sentías como algo culpable por ir a visitarla solo para que te de comida?

S: eso era al principio, cuando paso el tiempo, la ayudaba en diversos quehaceres, a hacer mandados o cocinar. Mi relación con ella se convirtió en algo más que una amistad, en un compañerismo cómplice y fraterno, me sentía como si fuera mi mamá, mi ángel de la guarda.  
Llegué a vivir con ella y al contrario de lo que pensaba, fue perfecto. Ella no preguntaba sobre mi vida privada y hasta me llegó a dar la llave de la casa. Y lo único que le preocupaba era que me diera un par de baños a la semana. Un día, vino a visitarnos su sobrino Charles, que era preparador de caballos en el Newmarket, el cual se quedó hasta el anochecer contando anécdotas de los pura sangre en el Newmarket; y antes de irse estuvo contemplando el carboncillo que le había hecho a la perrita de Mrs Stubart, diciendo que era una obra de arte. Luego de unos días recibí una carta de su sobrino, pidiéndome que retratara a una yegua por 200 libras… todavía me zumban las orejas del vértigo que tuve, leyendo esa carta. Y así de ser una hippie a una retratora de casas de los dueños y criadores de caballos de Newmarket.

Q: no puedo creer toda la fantástica mutación de tu fortuna

S: bueno, creo que he hablado demasiado, ya tengo que irme, tengo muchos retratos que hacer, a veces los dueños tienen que esperar semanas para que cumpla con sus pedidos. Deberías pasarte un día por mi casa, está a medio camino entre Cambrige y New market.

Luego de ese encuentro, vi a Santana Lopez varias veces en aquel año, en todas mis idas a Londres, y la tuve alojada unos días en mi piso en parís pues vino de vacaciones para ver una exposición en el Grand Palais. La moda Hippie había entrado en Francia apenas por lo que la gente volvia en la calle a mirar a Santana por su indumentaria. Era muy atenta conmigo, pues cada vez que iba a Londres ella se las arreglaba para dejar Newmarket y darme por uno menos una noche de música pop y disipación londinense. Gracias a ella hice cosas que nunca había hecho… o pensaba algún día hacer como pasar noches blancas en discotecas o en fiestas hippies en las que el olor de la hierba impregnaba el aire y se servían unos pasteles preparados con hachis que disparaban a la novata que era yo en unos gelatinosos viajes suprasensibles, a veces divertidos y a veces pesadillescos.

Lo que resultó para mí más sorprendente y, porque no, agradable, fue lo fácil que resultaba en esas fiestas acariciar y hacer el amor a cualquier chica, todas estaban dispuestas. Solo entonces descubrí hasta que punto se habían ensanchado los marcos morales en los que yo había sido educada por mi tio Albert y que seguían regulando más o menos mi vida en París. Si bien en Francia las chicas tenían fama de ser libres y de no oponer demasiados remilgos a la hora de irse a la cama, las chicas que conocía en esas fiestas llevaban esa libertad a un extremo sin precedentes.

**En una de las fiestas**

Q: te moviste bien- le dije a una londoniense con la que me acababa de acostar.

X: tú también lo hiciste bien, fue divertido- me dijo, subiéndose la ropa interior, para luego marcharse y bailar con otro desconocido como si nada hubiese pasado.

Q: ja… de veras que esto aún sigue siendo nuevo para mi

S: La vida que has llevado en París- dijo Santana acercándose a mí- es la de una funcionaria de la Unesco, Quinn –se burlaba- la de una miraflorina puritana. Te aseguro que en muchos ambientes de París hay la misma libertad que aquí.

Q: seguramente lo que dices es cierto, mi vida ha sido bastante sobria, incluso en los días en que no tenia trabajo me dedicaba a perfeccionar mi ruso con un profesor particular. Le he tomado bastante gusto al ruso, más que otro idioma.

S: veras que esta vida de verdad te relajara y te sacara de la rutina que llevas

Q: en estos fines de semana he hecho cosas en las que no me reconosco… he bailado como una desmelenada y sin zapatos, he fumado hierba y como remate de esas noches agitadas, hacer el amor a menudo en los lugares más inaparentes, bajo las mesas, en baños minúsculos, en closets, en jardines, con alguna chica, a veces muy joven (en las que muchas veces dudaba que fuera mayor de edad) y de cuyos nombres no he vuelto a acordarme.

Santana insistió mucho, después de nuestro primer encuentro, en que cada vez que fuera a Londres me quedara en su casa de Earl's Court. Dijo que yo le haría un favor despolillando y cuidando el pisito de vez en cuando, pues ella se la pasaba más en Newmarket. Insistió tanto que al final acepté.

Su casa era minúscula, alegre y acogedora. Estaba en el primer piso de una casa de dos plantas, dividida y subdividida en pequeños apartamentos y constaba de un solo dormitorio, con un bañito y una cocina empotrada. En su cuarto, además de la cama, tenía una gran mesa llena de objetos raros y fotos de Santana con gentes diversas y en lugares distintos. Un día que por tercer o cuarta vez examinaba las fotografías de Santana, una de las fotos me llamó la atención. Tomada en medio de una fiesta, las personas risueñas que miraban a la cámara, tres o cuatro parejas, iban muy bien vestidas y con copas en las manos. ¿Qué? Un mero parecido. Volví a escudriñarla y deseché la idea. Ese día regresaba a París.

Los dos meses que estuve sin volver a Londres aquella sospecha me estuvo rondando hasta volverse una idea fija. ¿Podría ser que la ex chilenita, ex guerrillera, la ex madame Arnoux, estuviera ahora en Newmarket? Me lo pregunté muchas veces acariciando la escobillita Guerlain que ella dejó en mi departamento el último día que la vi y que yo llevaba siempre conmigo, como un amuleto. Demasiado improbable, demasiada casualidad, demasiado todo. Pero no conseguí arrancarme la sospecha de la cabeza. Y empecé a contar los días para que un nuevo contrato me devolviera a Londres.

Después de mucho tiempo he vuelto para seguir con esta historia, espero que les guste lo que sigue :)

Ahora que estoy de vacaciones prometo actualizar más seguido este fanfic


	12. Mrs Richardson

**Capítulo 12: Mrs. Richardson**

Llegó el esperado día en que me salió un contrato en Londres, y apenas llegué fui a visitar a Santana, para aclarar mis sospechas.

Q: oye Santana- dije observando la misma fotografía- sabes quién es la mujer de esta fotografía?

S: La conoces?- se sorprendió- es Mrs Richardson, la mujer de ese tupo tan flamboyant que ves allí, medio Zampado. Ella es de origen mexicano creo, y habla un ingles graciosísimo, te morirías de la risa si la oyes. Estas segura que la conoces?

Q: no, no es la persona que creía- dije, pero estuve totalmente segura que si lo era. Aquello del ingles graciosísimo y su origen "mexicano" me convencieron. Y aunque muchas veces en los cuatro años corridos desde que desapareció de parís me había dicho que era mucho mejor que hubiera sido así, porque aquella chica aventurera había causado ya bastantes desarreglos en mi vida.

Cuando tuve la certidumbre que había reaparecido en una nueva encarnación de su mudable identidad, apenas a cincuenta millas de Londres, sentí un desasosiego, unas urgencias irresistibles de ir a Newmarket y volver a verla. Esa idea era la que no me dejaba pegar el ojo en varias noches que me la pasé en Londres. La idea hacia latir mi corazón cmo atacado de taquicardia.

Me costó buen tiempo y una delicada maraña de insinuaciones y preguntas de apariencia anodina, ir empujando a Santana Lopez a que me llevara a conocer Newmarket.

**Newmarket**

Q: -estaba muy ilusionada y emocionada pues había la posibilidad de ver a la señorita mil caras otra vez- Como son las gentes aca? En que casa viven? Que rituales y tradiciones los rodean? Que relaciones tienen los propietarios, jockeys y preparadores?

S: jajaja veo que estas emocionada- respondía cada una de mis preguntas mientras caminábamos por el recinto.

Q: Qué interesante, mujer! –aplaudía a todo lo que me contaba poniendo una cara entusiasmada- que suerte que hayas podido conocer por dentro un mundo así, hermana.

Ese día había una subasta de caballos de cierre de temporada y, luego, conocí a un criador italiano casado con una inglesa, el signar Ariosti, el cual daba una cena en su casa a la que invitó a Santana. Ella preguntó si podía llevar a una amiga y aquel dijo que encantado.

Los 17 días que debí esperar para que llegara aquella fecha los recuerdo como unas nubelosas con súbditos ataques de sudor frio y exaltaciones de adolescente, imaginando que iba a ver a la peruanita, y unas noches insomnes en las que no hacia otra cosa que recriminarme: era una imbécil reincidente por seguir enamorada de una loca, de una aventurera, de una mujercita sin escrupulos con la que ninguna persona, y yo menos que cualquier otra, podría mantener una relación estable, sin terminar pisoteada. Pero, en los intervalos de esos soliloquios masoquistas, sobrevenian otros, de alegría e ilución: ¿habría cambiado mucho? ¿Conservaría esa manerita atrevida que tanto me atraía, o vivir en el mundo estratificado de los caballistas ingleses la habría domesticado y anulado? Por un momento se me vino la idea que Mrs Richardson era efectivamente nada más y nada menos que una pinche señora de origen mexicano.

**Cena**

Al llegar el día de la cena, nada más al entrar a la suntuosa mansión del signar Ariosti, sentí que de golpe se me secaba la garganta y que me dolían las uñas de las manos y pies. Ahí estaba, a menos de diez metros, sentada en el brazo de un sofá, con una larga copa en la mano. Me miraba como si no me hubiera visto nunca en la vida.

R:- antes de que yo pudiera dirigirle la palabra o acercarle la cara para besarle la mejilla, me estiró una mano desganada y me saludó en inglés- how do you do?- Y, sin darme tiempo a responderle me volvió la espalda y se enfrascó de nuevo en la charla con la gente que la rodeaba- and my father used to carry me as a child, to the city of mexico, every week, to a concert or an opera.

Ella no había cambiado mucho en estos cuatro años. Tenía siempre la fachita esbelta, bien formada, de cintura estrecha, las piernas torneadas y los tobillos tan finos y tan quebradizos como las muñecas. Se había aclarado el pelo y lo llevaba más largo que en París, su maquillaje más sensillo y natural. Vestía una falda muy corta y una blusita escotada que dejaba al aire sus lindos hombros lisos y sedosos. Divisé su anillo de casada en el anular de su mano izquierda, a la manera protestante. Mister Richardson, a quien Santana me presentó en la sala contigua, era un sesentón exuberante, con una camisa amarilla eléctrica y un pañuelo del mismo color que rebalsaba sobre su elegantísimo traje azul. Santana me explicó que era un hombre muy rico, que pasaba parte del año haciendo negocios en asia, pero que el norte de su vida eran los caballos.

Pese a mis esfuerzos , no conseguí en el cursos de la larga noche cambiar palabra con Mrs. Richardson. Cada vez que me le acercaba, ella se alejaba, con el pretexto de ir a saludar a alguien, llegarse al buffet o al bar o poniéndose a secretearse con una amiga.

A eso de las dos de la mañana, cuando la gente comenzaba a despedirse del signor Ariosti, en un súbdito arranque al que debieron incitarme las numerosas copas de champagne que llevaba encima, me aparté de una pareja que me interrogaba sobre mis experiencias como interprete profesional y esquivé a mi amiga Santana Lopez y crucé el salón hacia el grupo donde estaba Mrs. Richardson. La cogí del brazo con fuerza, y, sonriéndole, la obligué a apartarse de quienes la rodeaban.

R:- me miró con un desagrado que le torció la boca y le oí proferir las primeras palabrotas desde que la conocí- SUELTAME, FUCKING BEAST- murmuró entre dientes- Suéltame, me vas a meter en un lío.

Q: -la tome bruscamente por la cintura y le dije- si no me llamas por teléfono, le diré a Mister Richardson que estas casada en Francia y que te persigue la policía de Suiza por vaciar la cuenta secreta del señor Arnoux- y le puse en la mano un papelito con el teléfono de la casa de Santana en Earl's Court.

R: -después de un instante de pasmo y mudez, lanzó una carcajada abriendo mucho los ojos- oh my god! You are learning niña buena- exclamó, reponiéndose de la sorpresa, con un tonito de aprobación profesional.

Dio la vuelta y regresó al grupito del que yo la había arrancado.

**Dos días después**

Estuve segurísima de que no me llamaría. Yo era una testiga incomoda de un pasado que ella quería borrar a toda costa; si no, jamás hubiera actuado como lo había hecho toda la noche, esquivándome de esa manera. Sin embargo, me llamó a la casa de Santana, dos días después, muy temprano. A penas pudimos hablar porque, como solía hacerlo antaño, se limitó a darme órdenes. Me citó a las tres en el Russell Hotel, pidiéndome puntualidad inglesa.

**Russell Hotel**

Estuve allí con media hora de anticipación. Me sudaban las manos y respiraba con dificultad. Ella llegó con unos minutos de atraso, vestida con un trajecito sastre de gamuza color malva, unos zapatitos y una cartera de cocodrilo negros, un collar de perlas de una vuelta y en las manos, un solitario que relampagueaba.

R: -sin saludarme, sin sonreir, ni estirarme la mano, se sentó en el asiento frente a mí, cruzó las piernas y comenzó a reñirme- La otra noche hiciste una estupidez que no te perdono. No debiste dirigirme la palabra, no debiste cogerme del brazo, no debiste hablarme como si me conocieras. Has podido comprometerme, ¿no te dabas cuenta que tenías que disimular? ¿Dónde tienes la cabeza, Quinnie?

Q: -le sonreí- estas preciosa- le dije hablando con cierta dificultad, debido a la emoción- Más todavía que hace cuatro años, te perdono tus insultos de la otra noche y tus majaderías de ahora, por lo linda que estas. Y, además, por si quieres saberlo, sí, todavía sigo enamorada de ti. A pesar de todo. Loca por ti. Más que nunca antes. ¿ te acuerdas de la escobillita que me dejaste de recuerdo la última vez que nos vimos? Es esta. Desde entonces la llevo conmigo a todas partes. Me he vuelto una fetichista por ti. Gracias por estar tan linda.

R:-no se reía, pero sus ojos color miel oscura había brotado la lucecita irónica de épocas pasadas, cogió la escobillita, la examinó y me la devolvió- no sé de qué me hablas- Despues de observarla de pies a cabeza, con deseo, ella dejó que le cogiera las manos y se las besara, pero con su proverbial indiferencia, sin hacer el menor gesto de reciprocidad- ¿iba en serio tu amenaza de la otra noche?- me preguntó al fín.

Q: muy enserio- le dije, besándole, dedo por dedo, las junturas, el dorso, la palma de cada mano- con los años me he vuelto como tú. Todo vale para conseguir lo que uno quiere. Son tus palabras niña mala. Y yo, lo sabes de sobra, lo único que de veras quiero en este mundo eres tú.

R:- zafó una de sus dos manos de las mías y me la pasó por la cabeza, despeinándome, en esa semicaricia un poco compasiva que ya me había hecho otras veces- no, tú no eres capaz de esas cosas. Pero sí, debe ser cierto que todavía estas enamorada de mi- pidió té con scones para las dos – Sabes, marido es un hombre muy celoso, y lo peor, enfermo de celos retrospectivos. Husmea en mi pasado como un lobo rapaz. Por eso, estoy obligada a ser muy cuidadosa. Si hubiera sospechado la otra noche que nos conocíamos, me habría hecho una escena.

Q: no habría podido decirle nada de tu pasado de todos modos- la tranquilicé- porque la verdad, todavía no tengo la menor idea de quien eres tú.

R: jajajaja!- rió y a continuación dejó que le cogiera la cabeza con mis dos manos y le juntara los labios. Bajo los mios, que la besaban con avidez, con ternura, con todo el amor que le tenía, los suyos permanecieron inconmoviles.

Q: No sabes cuánto te deseo en este momento- le susurré en el oído, mordisqueándole el borde de la oreja- estas más bella que nunca, te quiero, te deseo con toda mi alma, con todo mi cuerpo en estos cuatro años no he hecho otra cosa que soñar contigo, que quererte y desearte. Y también maldecirte. Cada día. Cada noche. Todos los días.

R: -luego de un momento, me apartó con sus manos- tú debes ser la última persona en el mundo que todavía dice esas cosas a las mujeres… ¿Qué huachaferías me dices Quinnie?!

Q: lo peor de todo es que siento esas huachaferías, sí son verdad. Tú me conviertes en un personaje de telenovela. Nunca las he dicho a nadie más que a ti.

R: No debe vernos así nadie, jamás- dijo de pronto, cambiando de todo, ahora muy seria- Lo último que quisiera es una pataleta de celos del pesado de mi marido. Y ahora, tengo que irme, Quinnie.

Q: tendré que esperar otros cuatro años para verte de nuevo?

R: el viernes, aquí mismo. Tomaré un cuarto a tu nombre. No te preocupes bonita, lo pagaré yo. Traeré algún maletín, para disimular.

Q: muy bien, pero yo misma me pagaré la habitación.

R: Claro! Jajajaja tu eres toda un "caballero" femenino y "los caballeros" no aceptan dinero de las mujeres- me pasó la mano por la cabeza y esta vez yo se la cogí y besé- ¿creías que iba a ir a acostarme contigo en ese cuchitril que te ha prestado tu maloliente amiga en Earl's Court? Todavía no te has dado cuenta que ahora estoy at the top?

Un minuto después se había ido, luego de indicarme que no saliera del hotel antes de un cuarto de hora, porque con David Richardson todo era posible, incluso que la hiciera seguir cada vez que venía a Londres por uno de esos detectives especializados en adulterios.

Esperé los quince minutos y, luego, en vez de tomar el metro, di un larguísimo paseo bajo en cielo encapotado y amagos de una lluviecita menuda. Fui hasta trafalgar Square, crucé St. James park, Grenn park, oliendo la hierba mojada y viendo gotear las rasmas de los gruesos robles, bajé casi todo Brompton Road y una hora y media después llegué a la media luna de Philbeach Gardens, fatigada y feliz.

Me preguntaba a mi misma… ¿Cómo era posible que volver a verla después de tanto tiempo te transtornara así, Quinnie? Porque, todo lo que había dicho era cierto: seguía loca por ella. Me bastó verla para reconocer que, aun a sabiendas de que cualquier relación con la niña mala estaba condenada al fracaso, lo único que realmente deseaba yo en la vida con esa pasión con que otros persiguen la fortuna, la gloria, el éxito, el poder, era tenerla a ella, con todas sus mentiras, sus enredos, su egoísmo y sus desapariciones.

**Viernes**

Ese día, cuando llegué al Russel Hotel, con un maletín de mano, el recepcionista, me confirmó que la habitación estaba reservada a mi nombre por el día. Ya había sido pagada. Añadió que "mi secretaria" les había advertido que yo vendría de París con cierta frecuencia y que, si era así, el hotel vería la forma de hacerme un precio especial, como a sus clientes fijos.

La niña mala llegó media hora después que yo, envuelta en un entallado abrigo de cuero, un sombrerito que le hacía juego y unos botines hasta las rodillas. Además del bolso, llevaba un cartapacio lleno de cuadernos y libros de cursos de arte moderno.

Q: y esos cuadernos?

R: llevo un curso de arte, lo llevo tres veces por semana en Christie's –cuando por fin se dignó a mirarme, ya la tenía yo en mis brazos y había comenzado a desvestirla- ten cuidado!- me instruyó- No me vayas a arrugar la ropa.

La desnudé con todas las precauciones del mundo, estudiando, las prendas que llevaba encima, besando con unción cada centímetro de pues que aparecía a mi vista, aspirando el aura suave, ligeramente perfumada, que brotaba de su cuerpo. Sentía deseo, emoción, ternura, mientras besaba sus empeines, sus axilas fragantes, los insinuados huesecillos de la columna de su espalda y sus nalgas paraditas, delicadas al tacto como el terciopelo. Le besé los menudos pechos, largamente, loca de dicha.

R: mmmff no te habías olvidado lo que me gusta, niña buena- me susurró al oído

Y, sin esperar mi respuesta, se puso de espaldas, abriendo las piernas para hacer sitio a mi cabeza, a la vez que se cubría con los ojos del brazo derecho. Sentí que comenzaba a apertarse más y mejor de mí, del Russell hotel, de Londres, a concentrarse totalmente, con esa intensidad que yo no había visto nunca en ninguna mujer, en ese placer suyo, solitario, personal, egoísta, que mis labios habían aprendido a darle. Lamiendo, sorbiendo, besando, mordisqueando su sexo pequeñito, la sentí humedecerse y vibrar. Se demoró mucho en terminar. Pero qué delicioso y exaltante era sentirla ronroneando, meciéndose, sumida en el vértigo del deseo, hasta que, por fin, un largo gemido estremeció su cuerpecito de pies a cabeza.

R: ven ven, vamos entra-susurró, ahogada

Q: -hundí mis dedos en su sexo con felicidad- haz salido de la inercia con la que te dejó el orgasmo…

R: Me aplastas!- se quejó, retorciéndose, tratando de zafarse de mi cuerpo.

Q: -con mi boca, pegada a la suya, le rogué- Por una vez en tu vida, dime que me quieres, niña mala. Aunque no sea cierto, dímelo. Quiero saber cómo suena, siquiera una vez-le acaricié los pechos, besaba su abdomen- porque nunca me has dado el gusto, diciéndome esa pequeña mentira al oído… ¿no se la has dicho tantas veces a tantos?

R: por eso- me respondió en el acto, sin piedad- yo nunca he dicho "te quiero", "te amo", sintiéndolo de verdad. A nadie. Sólo he dicho esas cosas de a mentiras. Porque yo nunca he querido a nadie, Quinnie. Les he mentido a todos, siempre. Creo que a la única persona a la que nunca le he mentido en la cama, has sido tú.

Q: vaya, viniendo de ti, eso es toda una declaración de amor. ¿Has conseguido por fin eso que has buscado tanto? ¿Ahora que estas casada con un hombre rico y poderoso?

R: -una sombra veló sus ojos y su voz se empañó- sí y no. Porque, aunque ahora tengo seguridad y puedo comprarme lo que quiero, estoy obligada a vivir en Newmarket y a pasarme la vida hablando de caballos- lo dijo una amargura que parecía salirle del fondo del alma, y luego, de pronto, se sinceró conmigo de una manera inesperada, como si pudiera ya guardar adentro todo aquello- Odio a los caballos con todas mis fuerzas y también odio a todas mis amistades en Newmarket y todo lo que tenga que ver con los equinos, malditos engendros que son el único tema de conversación y preocupación de esa horrible gente que me rodea. Toda esta vida esta consiguiendo amargarme los días, y hasta las noches… últimamente tengo pesadillas con esos malditos caballos. Ahora estoy siguiendo cursillos de historia del arte en Christie's y Sotheby's, a tomar clases de arreglos florales y hasta sesiones de yoga y de meditación trascendental en un asharam de Chelsea… todo con tal de distraerme un poco de estos estragos psicológicos que me causa la hípica.

Q: vaya vaya niña mala –me burlé yo, encantada de oír lo que me contaba-¿descubriste que no siempre el dinero es la felicidad?¿tengo esperanzas, pues, de que un día de estos despidas a Mister Richardson y te quedes conmigo? París es más divertido que el infierno caballuno en el que estas.

R: no tengo ganas de bromear, mi disgusto por Newmarket es mucho más grave de lo que te parece, es un verdadero trauma- dijo por último, antes de quedarse dormida entre mis brazos.


	13. Un enojo pasajero

_Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios :) _

**Capítulo 13: Un enojo "pasajero"**

Creo que ni una sola tarde de las muchas en que nos vimos e hicimos el amor en el curso de los dos años siguientes en las distintas habitaciones del Russell Hotel, dejó la niña mala de desfogarse conmigo, vociferando contra los caballos y la gente de Newmarket, cuya vida le parecía monótona, estúpida, la más tonta del mundo.

Q: ¿si eres tan infeliz con la existencia que llevas… porque no le pones termino?-le dije en uno de esos encuentros-¿Qué esperas para separarte de David Richardson? es un hombre con el que evidentemente no te has casado por amor…

R: No me atrevo a pedirle el divorcio- reconoció- no sé qué me pasaría

Q: no te pasaría nada. ¿Estas casada con todas las de la ley, no? aquí las parejas se descasan sin ningún problema.

R: no lo sé, nos casamos en Gibraltar y no estoy segura de que mi matrimonio tenga la misma validez aquí. Tampoco sé cómo averiguarlo sin que David se entere. Tú no conoces a los ricos, niña buena. Y menos a David. Para casarse conmigo, tramó con sus abogados un divorcio en el que dejó a su primera mujer poco menos que en la calle. No quiero que me pase lo mismo. Él tiene los mejores abogados, las mejores relaciones. Y yo, en Inglaterra, soy menos que nadie, una pobre mierda.

Nunca pude averiguar cómo lo había conocido, cuándo y de qué manera surgió ese romance con David Richardson que la catapultó de París a Newmarket. Era evidente que había hecho un mal cálculo creyendo que, con semejante conquista, conquistaría también esa libertad ilimitada que ella asociaba con la fortuna. No solo no era feliz; a simple vista, más lo había sido como la esposa del funcionario francés al que abandonó.

También una de esas tardes, me hizo hablarle de la reunión que tuve con Robert Arnoux. Lo hice sin omitirle nada, contándole incluso cómo a su ex marido se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al referirme que ella se había fugado con todos los ahorros de la cuenta conjunta que tenían en un banco suizo.

R: como buen francés, lo único que le dolía era la plata- comentó, sin impresionarse lo más mínimo- ¡Sus ahorros! Cuatro reales ridículos que no me alcanzaron ni para un año de vida. Me usó para sacar plata de Francia a escondidas. No solo la suya, también la de sus amigos. Habrían podido meterme presa, si me pescaban. Además, era un tacaño, lo peor que puede ser alguien en la vida.

Q: hhmm ya que eres tan fría y tan perversa, por qué no matas a David Richardson, niña mala. Te evitarás los riesgos del divorcio y heredarás su fortuna.

R: porque no sabría cómo hacerlo sin que me metan presa- me contestó, sin sonreír- ¿Te animarías tú? Te ofrezco el 10% de su herencia. Es mucha, mucha plata.

Jugábamos, pero yo no podía evitar, cuando le oía decirme esas barbaridades con tanta soltura, un escalofrío. Ya no era aquella muchachita vulnerable que, pasando mil pellejerías, había salido adelante gracias a una audacia y una determinación poco comunes; ahora era una mujer hecha y derecha, convencida de que la vida era una jungla donde solo triunfaban los peores, dispuesta a todo para no ser vencida y seguir escalando posiciones.

Q: ¿eres capaz de incluso a despachar al otro mundo a tu marido para heredarlo?

R: por su puesto –me dijo, con esa miradita burlona y feroz – te doy miedo, niña buena?

Q: algo, para serte sincera.

R: -comienza a jugar con algunos mechones de mi cabello- sabes, con el solo me divierto cuando tiene negocios en Asia. Mientras el celebra sus aburridas reuniones y cenas de negocios, yo hago turismo, visito muchos museos y templos y también compro mucha ropa y artículos para adornar mi casa.

Q: supongo que debes tener una gran colección de algo, por todo el dinero que manejas

R: tengo una colección de kimonos japoneses y varios muñecos articulados de un teatro.

Q: vaya… me permitirías alguna vez echarle un vistazo a tu casa, cuando tu marido esté de viaje?

R: estás loca! No te debes asomar por allá jamás! Claro, a menos que te decidieras a tomar en serio mi propuesta

En esos dos años, en los cuales pasé largas temporadas en el swinging London, viviendo en la casa de Santana, y viendo a la niña mala una o dos veces por semana, fueron los más felices de mi vida hasta entonces. Gané menos dinero como interprete, pues, por Londres, deseché muchos contratos en París y otras ciudades europeas, y en cambio, acepté trabajos bastante mal pagados cuyo único atractivo era que me llevaban a Inglaterra. Pero por nada del mundo hubiera cambiado la felicidad de llegar al Russell hotel, y esperar la llegada de Mrs. Richardson.

Hacíamos el amor, conversábamos desnudas, mientras yo jugaba con sus cabellos y su cuerpo y, algunas veces, dabamos un paseo por un parque. Si llovía nos metíamos a algún cine, y veíamos la película de la mano. Otras veces íbamos a tomar té con los scones que a ella le gustaban. En esos dos años yo me convencí de que, en mi caso al menos, era falso que el amor se empobreciera o desapareciera con el uso. El mio crecía cada día. Siempre trataba de divertirla con nuestros paseos y a la vez sorprenderla con alguno que otro regalo traido de París, que si no por su precio, podía impresionarla por su originalidad. A veces, contenta con el regalo, me decía "te mereces un besito" y, por un segundo, me juntaba los labios.

¿Llegó a quererme un poco en aquellos dos años? Nunca me lo dijo, desde luego, eso habría sido una demostración de debilidad que no se hubiera, ni me hubiera, perdonado. Pero creo que llegó a acostumbrarse a mi devoción, a sentirse halagada por el amor que yo vertía sobre ella a manos llenas más de lo que se atrevía a confesarse a sí misma. Le gustaba que la hiciera gozar con mi boca, y que luego, apenas había alcanzado el orgasmo, juntaramos nuestros sexos con el fin de hacerla venir de "una forma diferente". También, le gustaba que le dijera de todas las formas posibles y de mil maneras que la amaba.

Todo iba bien, hasta que una tarde, a partir de un curioso incidente, mi vida perfecta se fue desmoronando. Yo estaba trabajando en un congreso organizado por British Petroleum, en una sala de conferencias de Uxbridge, en las afueras de Londres, y me fue imposible salir a reunirme con ella porque el compañero que debía reemplazarme se enfermó. La llamé al hotel dándole toda clase de disculpas. Sin responderme una palabra, me cortó.

**Viernes siguiente**

Q:-me hizo esperar más de dos horas, sin llamar para explicarme su tardanza- no podías llamarme?- protesté- me has tenido con los nervios

R:-tenía la cara fruncida-idiota- me tiró una cachetada, lanzada con todas sus fuerzas- TÚ NO ME DEJAS PLANTADA ENTENDISTE?!- vibraba de indignación y tenía la voz descompuesta- escúchame bien, tú si tienes una cita conmigo…

No la dejé acabar la frase porque me abalancé sobre ella y con todo el peso de mi cuerpo la hice rodar sobre la cama. Se defendió un poco al principio, pero, no mucho después, dejó de resistir. Y casi de inmediato, sentí que me besaba y abrazaba también, y me ayudaba a desnudarla. Nunca antes había hecho algo así. Por primera vez sentí su cuerpecito enredándose en el mío, trenzándome las piernas, sus labios apretándose contra los mios y su lengua pugnando con la mía. Sus manos se hundían en mi espanlda, en mi cuello.

Q: por favor amor perdóname, enserio perdóname- le rogaba entre cada beso- jamás volverá a ocurrir, gracias por hacerme tan feliz , gracias por demostrarme por primera vez que me quieres.

R: -la sentí sollozar y vi sus ojos mojados- no digas estupideces

Q: amor mío, corazón, no llores, y por esa tontería- la acariñé, sorbiéndole las lágrimas- No volverá a ocurrir, te lo prometo. Te amo, te amo.

R: -ella permaneció muda, con una expresión rencorosa, arrepentida de su debilidad- ….

Q: -traté de mejorarle el humor, bromeando- ya dejaste de quererme, tan rápido?

R: - me miró con cólera y cuando habló su voz sonó muy dura- no te equivoques Quinnie. No creas que te he hecho esa escena porque me muero por ti. Ninguna persona me importa mucho y tú no eres la excepción. Pero tengo mi amor propio y a mi nadie me deja plantada en un cuarto de hotel.

Q: mentirosa, admite que estas dolida porque he descubierto que, a pesar de todas tus paradas, desplantes e insultos, sientes algo por mi.

R: -me miró muy seria y luego de un momento de silencio, murmuró- ja… eso crees? Ya verás que no es así, niña tonta – se vistió y salió de la habitación, sin despedirse.

Al principio pensé que sería un malhumor pasajero, pero no supe de ella toda la semana siguiente. El siguiente miércoles, al llegar al Russell Hotel, el conserje hindú me entregó una cartita. Muy escueta, me informaba que estaba pertiendo a Japón con "David". Ni si quiera decía por cuánto tiempo se iría ni que si me llamaría apenas regresara a inglaterra. Me llené de malos presagios y maldije mi metida de pata. Conociéndola, esta notita de dos frases podía ser una larga y definitiva despedida.

En aquellos dos años, mi amistad con Santana lopez se había estrechado. Pasé muchos días en su casa de Earl's Court, ocultándole siempre, por su puesto, mis encuentros con la niña mala. Por esa época, el movimiento hippy entro en una rápida desintegración y pasó a convertirse en una moda burguesa. La revolución psicodélica resultó menos profunda y seria de lo que creían sus cultores. Lo más creativo que produjo, la música, fue rápidamente integrada por el establishment y entró a formar parte de la cultura oficial y a hacer millonarios y multimillonarios a los antiguos rebeldes y marginales, a sus representantes y a las empresas discográficas, emprezando por los propios Beatles y terminando por los Rolling Stones. En vez de la liberación de espiritus, "la expansión indefinida de la mente humana", según aseguraba el gurú del ácido lisérgico, el antiguo profesor de harvart, doctor Timothy Leary, las drogas, la vida promiscua y sin frenos, trajeron buen número de problemas y algunas desgracias personales y familiares. Nadie vivió tan visceralmente este cambio de circunstancias como mi amiga Santana Lopez.

Ella había sido siempre muy sana y, de repente, empezó a quejarse de gripes y resfríos que se abatían sobre ella con mucha frecuencia, acompañados de fortísimas neuralgias. Su médico le aconsejó vacaciones con un clima cálido. Estuvo diez días en Ibiza y volvió a Londres tostada y risueña, llena de picantes anécdotas sobre las hot nights en Ibiza.

Fue en esa época que Mrs. Richardson Partió a Tokio, acompañando a su marido. Deje de ver a Santana cerca de un mes. Estuve trabajando en Ginegra y Bruselas y ninguna de las veces que la llamé, contestó el teléfono. Esas cuatro semanas tampoco recibí noticia alguna de la niña mala. Luego, cuando regresé a Londres, mi vecina me dijo que Santana llevaba varios días en el hospital. La tenían en el pabellón de enfermedades infecciosas, sometida a toda clase de exámenes. Se había adelgazado mucho.

**Hospital**

S: -La encontré muy angustiada- esos médicos cabrones no consiguen diagnosticar mi enfermedad, no saben que es lo que tengo.

Q: alguna aproximación?

S: primero me dijeron que tenía herpes genital y luego que más bien se trataba de una especie de sarcoma- se le encendieron los ojos cuando me vio asomar junto a su cama- me siento muy sola, mi hermana – me confesó- no sabes cuánto me alegra verte. He descubierto que, aunque conozco un millón de gringos, tú eres la única amiga que tengo. Las amistades aquí son muy superficiales, la verdad. Los ingleses no tienen tiempo para la amistad

Q: -tome su mano- amistad a la peruana… - hubo un pequeño silencio- oye y Mrs. Stubart?

S: ella hace unos meses dejó su casa, pues está delicada de salud y se ha retirado al asilo de ancianos en Suffolk. Me ha venido a visitar una vez, por su estado no puede visitarme mucho, es demasiado trajín para ella. La pobre sufre de la espalda y ha sido un verdadero acto de heroísmo llegar hasta aquí – de pronto soltó una lagrima.

Q: que… que pasa?

S: Me estoy muriendo… - toda esta enfermedad la había cambiado, le había quitado su optimismo, su seguridad y la había llenado de miedos – me estoy muriendo y no saben de qué… no creo que los doctores me lo oculten para no asustarme, los médicos ingleses te dicen siempre la verdad, aunque sea espantosa. Lo que pasa es que no saben lo que me pasa.

Los exámenes no daban nada preciso, los médicos empezaron de pronto a hablar de un virus escurridizo, no bien identificado, que atacaba al sistema inmunológico, lo que había vuelto a Santana expuesta a toda clase de infecciones. Yo la acompañaba todas las horas en que estaban autorizadas las visitas. La veía consumirse cada día más, al tiempo que se hundía en la desesperación. Un día me pidió que le consiguiera un cura católico, porque quería confesarse. No fue fácil. Vino a ver a Santana un curita irlandés colorado y simpático, con el que mi amiga sostuvo una larga conversación. De esa conversación surgió una decisión trascendental: escribir a su familia, con la que no había vuelto a tener relación hacía más de diez años.

Estaba muy débil para escribir, de modo que me dictó una carta larga, sentida, en la que resumía a sus padres su carrera de pintora en Newmarket, con detalles de humor. También dijo que estaba arrepentida de no haberles escrito por tanto tiempo y que los extrañaba mucho. No decía nada sobre su enfermedad.

Sin decírselo a Santana, pedí una cita al jefe del departamento de enfermedades infecciosas del Westminister Hospital. Le rogué que me brindara información sobre el verdadero estado de mi amiga, que ella no tenía familiares aquí y me gustaría escribirles sobre el tema. El, sin rodeos, me dijo que ella podría morir en cualquier momento.

Se trataba de una enfermedad nueva, de la que se habían detectado ya bastantes casos. Atacaba con especial dureza a las comunidades homosexuales, a los adictos a la heroína y a todas las drogas intravenosas, así como a los hemofílicos. Salvo que la esperma y la sangre eran las vías principales para la transmisión del síndrome (nadie hablaba del sida todavía) se sabía poca cosa de su origen y naturaleza.

Quedé tan afectada por la conversación con el doctor que no me atreví a volver a la habitación de Santana, seguro que por mi cara lo adivinaría todo. Sin decir nada, escribí una carta a sus padres, explicándoles que se encontraba muy delicada y que un desenlace fatal podía venir en cualquier momento. Les di el teléfono y la dirección de su casa y les pedí instrucciones.

Ellos me llamaron apenas recibieron nuestras cartas. Su padre estaba destrozado con la noticia, pero, al mismo tiempo feliz de recuperar a su hija prodiga. Luego, dos semanas después, sus padres estaban en Londres. Su llegaba tuvo un gran efecto positivo en Santana. Recuperó la esperanza, el humor y pareció reponerse.

Con los padres de Santana Lopez en Londres, pude regresar a París a trabajar. Acepté los contratos que me proponían, aunque fueran de uno o dos días, pues mis ingresos andaban en picada.

Aunque Mrs. Richardson me lo había prohibido, comencé a llamar a su casa en Newmarket para averiguar cuando regresarían los esposos de su viaje a Japón. La persona que me contestaba, una empleada filipina, no lo sabía. Yo me hacía pasar cada vez por una persona diferente, pero tenía la sospecha de que la filipina me reconocía y me daba con el teléfono en las narices: "they are not yet back".

Hasta que un día, cuando ya desesperaba de encontrarla nunca, la propia Mrs Richardson me contestó el teléfono.

Q: puedes hablar?

R: -me contestó con voz cortante- no, estas en París? Te llamaré a la Unesco o a tu casa, apenas pueda.-me cortó con un aire que subrayaba a disgusto.

Me llamó ese mismo día, en la noche, a mi piso de la Ecole Militare.

Q: por haberte dejado plantada una vez, me pegaste y me hiciste aquel escandalo –me quejé, con acento cariñoso- ¿Qué tendría q hacerte yo por dejarme sin noticias tuyas cerca de tres meses?

R: cállate y no vuelvas a llamar a Newmarket nunca más en tu vida - me riño con un desagrado que rechinaba en sus palabras- esto no es broma, estoy en un problema muy serio con mi marido. No debemos vernos ni hablarnos, por un tiempo. Por favor. Te lo ruego. Si es verdad que me quieres haz eso por mí. Nos veremos cuando todo esto pase, te lo prometo. Pero no me llames nunca más. Estoy en un lío y tengo que cuidarme.

Q: espera, espera no cortes. Dime al menos como sigue Santana Lopez.

R: ya se murió. Sus padres se han llevado los restos a Lima. Otra cosa, Quinn. Evita venir a Londres por un tiempo, si no te importa. Porque, si vienes, sin quererlo me puedes crear un problema muy serio. No te puedo decir más, ahora.

Y me cortó, sin decir adiós. Me quede vacía y descompuesta. Sentí tanta cólera, tanta desmoralización, tanto desprecio de mi misma, que tomé (una vez más) la resolución de arrancarme de la memoria y de mi corazón a Mrs. Richardson. Era estúpido seguir amando a una personita tan insensible. Que estaba harta de mi, que jugaba conmigo como si fuera un pelele, que jamás me había demostrado la menor consideración. ¡Esta vez sí te librarías de la peruanita, Quinn Fabray!

La muerte de Santana Lopez me afectó mucho, Volví a quedar sin otro amigo íntimo, ella de cierta forma había remplazado a Sam. Londres, Inglaterra, no serían los mismos sin él. Otra razón ára no volver allá, por un buen tiempo.

Traté de poner en práctica mi decisión con la receta de costumbre: cargándome de trabajo. Aceptaba todos los contratos y me pasaba semanas y meses viajando de una ciudad europea a otra, trabajando como interprete, en conferencias y congresos sobre todos los temas imaginables. Había adquirido la destreza del buen intérprete, y seguí perfeccionando el ruso hasta adquirir en ella una seguridad y una desenvoltura equivalentes a las que tenía en francés y en inglés.

Un domingo de mayo, mientras me disponía a aprovechar el día primaveral para dar un paseo por los muelles del Sena hasta el Barrio Latino, donde pensaba almorzar en uno de los restaurantes árabes de por ahí, sonó el teléfono.

R: ¿LE HAS CONTADO TÚ A DAVID QUE YO ESTABA CASADA CON ROBERT ARNOUX EN FRANCIA?

Q: -estuve a punto de colgarle, había pasado como cuatro o cinco meses desde nuestra última conversación- debí hacerlo, pero no se me ocurrió, señora bígama. No sabes cuánto lamento no haberlo hecho. Ahora estas presa, no?

R: Contestame y no te hagas la idiota - insistió, echando chispas – no estoy para bromas ahora. ¿has sido tú? Una vez me amenazaste con contárselo, no creas que me olvidado.

Q: no, no he sido yo. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿En que líos andas ahora, salvajita?

R: - Hizo una pausa. La sentí respirar, ansiosa. Cuando volvió a hablar, parecía llorosa – Estábamos divorciándonos y la cosa iba bien. Pero, de pronto, no sé cómo, en estos días ha aparecido lo de mi matrimonio con Robert. David tiene los mejores abogados. El mío es un don nadie y ahora dice que si se prueba que estoy casada en Francia, mi matrimonio con David queda nulo y puedo verme en un gran lío. David no me dará un centavo, y , si se pone de acuerdo con Robert, pueden entablar contra mí una acción criminal. Hasta ir a la cárcel, de repente. Y me expulsarán del país. ¿No has sido tú la del chisme, segura? Bueno, me alegra, tú no me parecías de las que hacen esas cosas – hizo una larga pausa y suspiró, como si se aguantara un sollozo. Mientras me decía todo aquello, parecía sincera. Había hablado sin pizca de autocompasión.

Q: Lo siento mucho, la verdad tu última llamada me dejó tan dolida que decidí no verte ni hablarte, ni buscarte, ni acordarme de tu existencia nunca más.

R: ya no estas enamorada de mi? –rió.

Q: Sí, lo estoy por lo visto. Para mi desgracia. Me parte el alma lo que me has contado. No quiero que te pase nada, quiero que sigas haciéndome todas las maldades del mundo. ¿Puedo ayudarte de algún modo? Haré lo que me pidas. Porque te sigo queriendo con toda mi alma, niña mala.

R: jajaja por lo menos me quedan tus huachaferías… Te llamaré, para que me lleves naranjas a la carcel


	14. Post-data

Capítulo 14: post-data

Will schuester se jactaba de hablar doce lenguas y poder interpretarlas todas en las dos direcciones. Era un hombre de mediana estatura, medio perdido en unos trajes bolsudos que, se dirpia, se comparaba a propósito para que le quedaban grandes, y unos ojos grandes y profundos. Nadie que lo viera así, tan poca cosa, el perfecto don nadie, hubiera podido imaginarse la extraordinaria facilidad de que estaba dotado para los idiomas y su fabulosa aptitud para interpretarlos. Las organizaciones internacionales se lo disputaban y también tradicionales y gobiernos, pero él no aceptó nunca un puesto fijo, porque como free lance se sentía más libre y ganaba más.

Todo el mundo lo admiraba y lo envidiaba, pero muy pocos de nuestros colegas lo querían. A mí me fascinaba su personalidad de genio aniñado y, como me pasaba horas escuchándolo, llegó a tenerme bastante estima. Cada vez que coincidíamos en las cabinas de intérpretes de alguna conferencia o congreso yo sabía que tendría a Will Schuester prendido de mí como una lapa.

Conmigo hablaba siempre en un español masticado y ligeramente arcaizante, en el que, por ejemplo, a los "interpretes" nos llamaba "trujimanes". Por eso lo habíamos apodado el trujimán. Cuando lo conocí, estaba aprendiendo ruso, y en un año de esfuerzos llegó a leerlo y hablarlo con más desenvoltura que yo, que llevaba cinco escudriñando los misterios del alfabeto cirílico.

Aunque habíamos coincidido antes por razones de trabajo, mi amistado con él nació de veras en la época en que, una vez más en la vida, perdí el contacto con la niña mala. Su separación de David Richardson fue una catástrofe cuando este pudo demostrar ante el tribunal que veía la demanda de divorcio que mrs. Richardson era bígama, pues estaba casada con todas las de la ley también en Francia con un funcionario del que nunca se divorció. La niña mala, viendo la batalla perdida, optó por escapar de ingleterra con rumbo desconocido. Pero antes de escapar, me llamó desde el flamante aeropuerto de Charles de Gaulle, en marzo de 1974, para despedirse.

R: las cosas están yendo muy mal – me dijo, con una voz temerosa – mi ex marido ha salido ganando en todo sentido… estoy harta de los tribunales y de los abogados que me han volatizado la poca plata que tengo, me voy a donde nadie pueda fregarme más la paciencia.

Q: si quieres quedarte en parís, mi casa es tuya - le dije muy enserio – Y si quieres casarte otra vez, te propongo casarnos. Ya veré como hacerles creer a las autoridades que soy hombre para eso y además a mí me importa un pito que seas bígama o trigama.

R: jajaja que imaginación tienes Quinnie, además… ¿quedarme en parís para que Robert Arnoux me denuncie a la policía o cosas peores? Ni loca. Gracias de todos modos Quinnie, ya nos veremos alguna vez, cuando pase la tormenta.

Q: hmm ¿en dónde piensas instalarte? ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora con tu vida?

R: te lo cuanto la próxima vez que nos veamos. Un besito y no me metas muchos cuernos con las francesas.

También esta vez estuve segura de que nunca volvería a saber de ella. Como las veces anteriores, me hice el firme propósito, a mis 38 años, de enamorarme de alguien menos evasivo y complicado, una chica normal, con la que pudiera tener una relación sin sobresaltos, acaso hasta casarme con ella y adoptar algunos niños. Pero no ocurrió así, porque en esta vida rara vez ocurren las cosas como las niñas tontas las planeamos.

Pronto entré en una rutina de trabajo que, aunque a ratos me aburría, tampoco me desagradaba. Ser intérprete me parecía una profesión anodina, pero, también, la que menos problemas morales plantea a quien la ejerce, y me permitía viajar, ganar bastante bien y tomarme el tiempo libre que quisiera.

Aunque andaba siempre muy ocupada trabajando y haciendo cosas, por primera vez, en los setenta, mi vida empezó a parecerme bastante estéril, y mi futuro el de una irremediable solterona y una fureña que nunca se integraría de veras a la Francia de sus amores. Y recordaba siempre un apocalíptico desplante de Will schuester, que, un día en la sala de intérpretes de la Unesco, nos interpeló así: "Si, de repente, nos sentimos morir y nos preguntamos: ¿Qué huella dejaremos de nuestro paso por esta perrera?, la respuesta honrada sería: ninguna, no hemos hecho nada, salvo hablar por otros. ¿Qué significa, si no, haber traducido millones de palabras de las que no recordamos una sola, porque ninguna merecía ser recordada?". No era extraño que el Trujimán fuera impopular entre la gente de la profesión.

Q: sabes que te odio trujimán? –le dije un día que tomábamos cerveza en un bistrot – aquella frase que dijiste me ha convencido de la total inutilidad de mi existencia.

W: Los trujimanes solo somos inútiles, querida – me consoló- pero no hacemos perjuicio a nadie con nuestro trabajo. En todas las otras profesiones se puede causar grandes estragos a la especie. Piensa en los abogados y los médicos, por ejemplo, y que no se diga de los arquitectos o los políticos.

Q: en eso tienes razón – tomé un poco más de mi vaso – sabes, desde hace muchos años que estoy enamorada – dije en un arranque de confidencialidad- de una mujer que aparece y desaparece de mi vida como un fuego fauto… pues ella incendia de felicidad mi vida por cortos periodos y después la deja seca, estéril, vacunada contra cualquier otro entusiasmo o amor.

W: Enamorarse en un error, a la mujer, atrápala por los cabellos, arróllala y a la colcha. Hazla vislumbrar todas las estrellas del firmamento en dos por tres. Ésa es la teoría correcta. Yo no puedo practicarla, por mi físico endeble, helas. Alguna vez intenté una machada con una hembra brava y me desbarató la cara de un bofetón. Por eso, pese a mi tesis, trato a las damas, sobre todo a las rameras, como a reinas.

Q: no te creo que no te hayas enamorado nunca, trujimán.

W: me he enamorado solo una vez en la vida, cuando era estudiante, de una chica polaca, le propuse matrimonio. Ella aceptó y en plenos preparativos matrimoniales, ella se fugó con un oficial norteamericano que concluía su servicio en Berlín. En mi despecho, quemé toda mi colección de estampillas y decidí no volver a enamorarme. Ahora solo frecuento prostitutas y de vez en cuando colecciono soldaditos de plomo.

Q: yo pienso que un amor te da una razón para vivir, por eso es importante tenerlo aunque sea platónico.

W: Lo único que hace es retrasarte, eso es lo que pienso. Oye, te propongo pasar una noche divertida

Q: … no soy una prostituta…

W: jajaja no me mal entiendas, pero la cosa va por ahí, te propongo salir con dos señoras que conozco, nos harán olvidar todas nuestras penas. Son rusas y además de hacerte practicar el idioma, te harán conocer los efluvios y moretones del amor eslavo.

Q: -no había tenido relaciones sexuales en mucho tiempo, desde la última vez que tuve a la niña mala entre mis brazos- bueno, está bien, no tengo nada que perder.

Salimos del bar y fuimos a una boite de nuit, estrecha, oscura y humosa hasta la asfixia, cerca de la place de Clichy donde encontramos a las ninfas. Bebimos mucho vodka, de manera que mis recuerdos perdían nitidez casi desde que entramos al antro llamado Les cosaques y solo me quedó claro que de las dos rusas, la suerte, o mejor dicho el trujimán, me deparó a mí a Natacha, la más gorda y la más maquillada de las dos rubensianas cuarentonas. Mi pareja andaba embutida en un Vestido rosado brillante, con filos de gasa, y cuando reía y accionaba, sus pechos se mecían como dos globos belicosos. Parecía sacada de un cuadro de Botero. Hasta que mis recuerdos se eclipsaban en vapores alcohólicos, mi amigo estuvo hablando como un loro, en un ruso mechado de palabrotas que las dos cortesanas celebraban a carcajadas.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté con dolor de cabeza y los huesos molidos: había dormido en el suelo, al pie de la cama donde roncaba, vestida y calzada, la supuesta Natacha. De día era todavía más gorda que de noche. Durmió plácidamente hasta el mediodía y, cuando despertó miró asombrada la habitación, la cama que ocupaba, y a mí, que le daba las buenas tardes, inmediatamente empezó a exigirme tres mil francos, lo que ella cobraba por una noche entera. Yo no tenía semejante cantidad y siguió una desagradable discusión en la que, al fin, la convencí que se quedara con todo lo que yo llevaba en efectivo, la mitad de aquella suma, más unas figuritas de porcelana que adornaban la salita. Se fue vociferando vulgaridades y yo me metí largo rato a la ducha, jurándome no volver a incurrir en semejantes aventuras trujimanescas.

Cuando le conté a Will Schuester mi fiasco nocturno me dijo que, en cambio, él y su amiga habían hecho el amor hasta el desmayo, en una demostración de fuerzas que merecía las páginas del libro Guiness. Nunca más se atrevió a proponerme otra salida nocturna con señoras exóticas.

En 1979 Will Schuester, muy emocionado, me anunció que había aceptado una oferta para viajar a tokio y trabajar durante un año como interprete exclusivo de la Mitsubishi. Me sentí aliviada, él era una buena persona un espécimen interesante, pero había algo en él que me estremecía y me alarmaba, pues me revelaba ciertos secretos derroteros de mi propio destino.

Fui a despedirlo a Charles de Gaulle y al estrecharle la mano junto al mostrador de Japan Air lines sentí que me dejaba entre los dedos un pequeño objeto metalico. Era un husar de la guardia del Emperador. "lo tengo repetido", me explicó. "te traerá suerte, querida" Lo puse en mi velador, junto a mi amuleto, aquella escobillita primorosa, marca Guerlain.

Pocos meses después, terminó por fin la dictadura militar en el Perú, hubo elecciones, y los peruanos, en 1980, como desagrsviandolo, Volvieron a elegir Presidente a Fernando Belaunde Terry. El tío Ataulfo, feliz, decidió celebrar el acontecimiento echando la casa por la ventana: un viaje a Europa, donde nunca había puesto los pies. Trató de que lo acompañara la tía dolores, pero ella alegó que su invalidez le impediría gozar del viaje y la convertiría en un estorbo. De modo que el tio vino solo. Llegó a tiempo para que celebráramos juntos mis 45 años.

Will schuester, un par de meses después de su partida me escribió una larga carta. Estaba muy contento con su estancia en Tokio, aunque la gente de la Mitsubishi lo había trabajar tanto que en las noches se desplomaba en su cama, exhausto. Pero había actualizado su japonés, conocido gente simpática, y no extrañaba nada al lluvioso París. Estaba saliendo con una abogada de la firma, divorciada y bella. "No temas querida, fiel a mi promesa no me enamoraré de esta Jezabel nipona. Pero excluyendo el enamoramiento, me propongo hacer con Mitsuko todo lo demás" Debajo de su firma había puesto una lacónica posdata: "saludos de la niña mala". Cuando llegué a esa frase, la carta del Trujimán se me cayó de las manos y tuve que sentarme, presa de un vértigo.

¿Estaba, pues, en Japón? ¿Cómo demonios se habían podido encontrar Will y la peruanita traviesa en la populosa Tokio? Descarté la idea de que fuera ella la abogada de mirada tenebrosa de la que parecía prendado mi colega, aunque con la ex chilenita, ex guerrillera, ex madame Arnoux y ex Mrs. Richardson, nada era imposible, incluso que anduviese ahora camuflada de abogada japonesa. Aquello de "niña mala" revelaba que entre Will y ella existía ciento grado de familiaridad; la chilenita tenía que haberle contado algo de nuestra larga y sincopada relación. ¿Habrían hecho el amor? Descubrí, en los días siguientes, que la malhablada posdata me había alborotado la vida y devuelto al enfermizo y estúpido amor-pasión que me consumió tantos años, impidiéndome vivir normalmente. Y, sin embargo, pese a mis dudas, a los celos, a los angustiosos interrogantes, saber que la niña mala estaba allí, real, viva, en un lugar concreto, aunque fuera lejísimos de París, me llenó la cabeza de fantasías. Otra vez. Fue como salir del limbo en que había vivido estos últimos cuatro años, desde que me llamó del aeropuerto para anunciarme que se fugaba de Inglaterra.

¿Seguías pues, enamorada de tu escurridiza compatriota, Quinn Fabray? Sin la menor duda. Desde aquella posdata del Trujimán, día y noche se me aparecía todo el tiempo su carita, su expresión insolente, sus ojos color marrón, y todo el cuerpo me ardía de deseos de tenerla en los brazos.

La carta de Will Schuester no llevaba remitente y el Trujimán no se dignaba darme su dirección no su teléfono. Hice averiguaciones en la oficina parisina de la Mitsubishi y me aconsejaron que le escribiera al departamento de Recursos humanos de la empresa de Tokio, cuya dirección me dieron. Así lo hice. Mi carta daba muchos rodeos, hablándole primero de mi propio trabajo y también lo felicitaba por su flamante conquista. Por fin, entraba en materia. Me había sorprendido agradablemente saber que conocía a esa vieja amiga mía. ¿Ella estaba viviendo en Tokio? Yo le había perdido la pista hacía años. ¿Podía enviarme su dirección? ¿Su teléfono? Me gustaría retomar el contacto con esa compatriota, después de tanto.

Envié la carta sin muchas esperanzas de que llegara a sus manos. Pero llegó y la respuesta casi se extravía por los cambios de Europa. Lo que normalmente hubiera demorado una semana, tardó cerca de tres.

Cuando por fin tuve en mis manos la respuesta de Will, temblaba de pies a cabeza, como atacando de tercianas. Y me entrechocaban los dientes. Era una carta de varias páginas. La leí despacio, deletreándola, para no perder una silaba de lo que decía. Desde las primeras líneas se enfrascaba en una apasionada apología de Mitsuko, confesándome que su promesa de no volver a enamorarse, se había hecho añicos, luego de treinta años de haber sido rigurosamente respetada, por la belleza, la inteligencia, la delicadeza y la sensualidad de Mitsuko.

Ella lo había hecho rejuvenecer, llenarse de bríos. El trujimán había redescubierto la pasión. ¡Que terrible haber malgastado tantos años, dinero y espermatozoides en amoríos mercenarios! Apenas volviera a París, lo primero que haría sería echar al fuego y ver como se fundían esos soldaditos que a lo largo de los años había malgastado su existencia, retrayendola a la felicidad del amor.

Por fin, cuando yo me temía que el enamorado no dijese una palabra de la niña mala, el trujimán se ocupaba de mi encargo. La había visto solo una vez, después de recibir mi carta. Le costó mucho trabajo hablar con ella a solas, porque, "por razones obvias", no quiso referirse a mí "delante del señor con el que vive, o por lo menos con quien anda y se la suele ver", un "ente" que tenía mala fama y peor aspecto, alguien al que bastaba ver para sentir escalofríos y decirse: "a este sujeto no quisiera tenerlo yo como enemigo".

Pero al fin, ayudado por Mitsuko, había conseguido hacer un aparte con la susodicha y transmitirle mi encargo. No podía enviarle cartas directamente, pero podía hacerlo a través del trujimán, estaría encantada de recibir noticias mías. Will Shuester también añadía en sus cartas: "necesito decirte, querida, que nada me haría tan feliz como servirte de clandestino? Estoy preparado para tan noble misión. Lo haré tomando todas las precauciones del mundo, para que tus cartas nunca lleguen a manos de ese forajido con el que anda la niña de tus sueños. Ella es el amor de toda tu vida no?. A propósito, felicitaciones, no será Mitsuko, pero su belleza exótica luce un aura de misterio en faz que resulta muy seductor"

¿Con quien andaba enredada ahora la peruanita? Un japonés, sin la menor duda. Quisas un Ganster, como algún jefe de los Yakuza? Seguro lo habría conocido en los viajes que hacía al oriente acompañando a Mr Richardson. Me daba la impresión que ese japonés era siniestro, ¿Quisas su físico? ¿Quisas sus antecedentes? Lo único que le faltaba a la colección de mi amiga: Ser amante de un jefe de mafia japonés. Un hombre con poder y dinero, prendas indispensables para conquistarla. Estaba visto, la niña mala nunca dejaría de sorprenderme con sus indescriptibles audacias.

Veinte veces me dije que no debía ser tan idiota de escribirle, de tratar de reanudar con ella alguna forma de relación, porque saldría escaldada y escupida como siempre. Pero, antes de un par de días de leer la carta del Trujimán, le escribí unas líneas y comencé a maquinar la manera de dar un salto al país del sol naciente.

Mis averiguaciones a ver si conseguía algún trabajo que me llevara a japon no tuvieron éxito. No saber japomes me excluía de muchas conferencias locales y no había por el moento en tokio reuniones de algún organismo de la ONU donde solo se exigieran los idiomas oficiales de las naciones unidas. Ir por mi cuenta me costaba un ojo de la cara. ¿Iba a volatizar en unos pocos días buena parte de los ahorros que había podido reunir en los últimos años? Decidí hacerlo. Pero a penas había tomado la decisión y me disponía a ir a la agencia de viajes, recibí una llamada de mi antiguo jefe de la Unesco, el señor Charnes. Me había conseguido una conferencia en Seúl – Corea. El trabajo me cayó a pelo, pues sería mucho más fácil y barato darme un salto a tokio.

En el tiempo en el que se estaba tramitando mi viaje, días muy afiebrados por su puesto, el teléfono sonó en la madrugada.

R: ¿Todavía estas enamorada de mi?


End file.
